Jigoku no Labyrinth
by Tokiko
Summary: O Time Urameshi se vê diante de um grande inimigo para salvar um de seus companheiros capturado. Atenção para o Extra 2, quem não gosta de yaoi, por favor não leia.
1. Jigoku no Labyrinth

_**Jigoku no Labyrinth**_

_Por Tokiko_

O Kurama se deixou aprisionar na expectativa de que fosse levado para o território inimigo... Queria saber quem era esse oponente que ousou ameaçar o Ningenkai, e principalmente a sua família ningen. Parece que esse oponente havia conseguido roubar um artefato valioso do Makai que estava guardado por uma magia muito poderosa, tanto que ele mesmo quando Youko não havia nem ao menos chegado perto de poder tentar. Isso poderia significar que o seu inimigo era muito forte e se estava em posse de tal Artefato com certeza seria muito forte. Ficou pensando se não era por demais arriscada a sua estratégia, mas não conseguia vislumbrar uma idéia melhor, mesmo Hiei com o seu Jagan no nível alto em que se encontrava, não foi capaz de localizar a base inimiga. Estava preso por uma espécie de fita especial tratada com magia de alto nível. Será que tinha algo a ver com o tal artefato misterioso, ou aquele subordinado sabia magia de altíssimo nível. Se os outros fossem assim também, estaria ele assinando a sua própria sentença de morte?

"— Preciso conseguir levar os outros a esse esconderijo, espero que isso dê certo."

Kurama sacudia os cabelos enquanto era arrastado pelo outro youkai. Sementes eram deixadas para trás devido aos seus movimentos.

"— Sementes de crescimento retardado... Espero que nossos inimigos não percebam a tempo de interferir em meu plano. Espero que Hiei veja esse caminho que estou marcando... Espero que isso não seja uma loucura da minha parte."

— Você aí! Faça esse VERME parar de se mexer! Isso está me perturbando! — disse o youkai que parecia ter a maior "patente" do grupo.

— Hunnnnnnnnn! — gemeu Kurama com o golpe que levou no estômago de um outro youkai que mais parecia um simples servo.

O youkai que aprisionava o Kurama em um tipo de magia era de aproximadamente 1,60m e tinha cabelos castanhos escuros levemente ondulados, e se não fosse pela pele acinzentada como a de um cadáver, poderia passar facilmente por um humano normal. Ele se chamava Nirubogu, e tinha uma peculiaridade; o seu corpo tinha inscrições em ideogramas antigos que surgiam e desapareciam em flashes brilhantes em um vermelho vivo. Os servos que o seguiam eram um pouco mais baixos e tinham o padrão de demônios classe F comuns, como os demônios ocidentais que enfeitam aquelas igrejas, os Gárgulas. Kurama tentou se conter. Não gostava da idéia de ser golpeado por um demônio qualquer mas sentia que a sua força estava num nível muito baixo, quase se igualando ao de um humano comum, e não havia percebido até levar o chute daquele "servo". Isso só poderia significar uma coisa: estava realmente preso em um tipo de Magia poderosa, tanto o era que nem ao menos havia se dado conta disso até o presente momento. Tentou ser mais discreto enquanto espalhava as sementes a cada cem metros aproximados.

"— Hiei será capaz de perceber a peculiaridade dessa vegetação. Isso também irá impedir que notem o caminho que surge atrás de nós."

Nesse mesmo instante no Templo da Mestra Genkai.

— Ô velhinha... por que diabos você chamou a gente aqui hein...?

— Ô moleque atrevido! — a Mestra deu um "soco" mirando a cabeça do Yusuke, que desviou facilmente do ataque.

— Isso não funciona mais comigo não... hehehehe.

Nisso, Hiei apareceu repentinamente e o Yusuke estava estatelado no chão.

— Por que você fez ISSO, cara! Fala sério! "Caramba eu nem vi quando ele chegou, está ficando mais forte, vou querer lutar com ele um dia desses e tirar a prova".

— Hump...

— Se... — Kuwabara foi ao chão antes de ter minar a frase — deu mal...

— Será que vocês poderiam levar essa situação mais a sério! — Ralhou a mestra — Kurama está desaparecido desde anteontem, todos nós achamos que ele foi para o Makai, mas não sabemos ainda o motivo disso, principalmente por que todos vocês sabem que ele escolheu viver entre os seres humanos e abandonar a vida que já levou no Mundo das Trevas.

— De repente ele só saiu com uma garota ué... têm tantas atrás dele...

— Verdade! — complementou Kuwabara.

— Será que vocês dois não têm juízo! Koenma me informou através da Botan que recebeu está manhã, oficialmente, uma declaração de guerra vindo do Makai...

— O QUÊ! — Gritaram Kuwabara e Yusuke em uníssono.

— Idiotas! — Disse Hiei — Eu não tenho nada com isso. — E desapareceu com sua incrível velocidade. "Bakas... Principalmente você Kurama. Por que eu fui ouvir o seu pedido idiota para não falar nada. Você foi ameaçado e agora está tentando resolver tudo sozinho e ainda tem mais essa. Provavelmente esse pedido partiu desse que resolveu te desafiar. Nunca vou entender esse comportamento competitivo que existe entre ladrões. Aqueles idiotas estão mais preocupados com esse mundo ridículo. Não sei se quebro a promessa que fiz a você e peço a ajuda deles. Aposto que você está contando com isso Youko estúpido" — Um sorriso cínico surge nos lábios de um certo youkai de fogo.

— Pra onde ele foi... — Yusuke resmungou.

— Você não presta mesmo atenção em nada, Yusuke. Será que alguma coisa que eu ensinei entrou na sua cabeça, baka! Ele deixou isso AQUI! — A mestra segurou com a mão um tipo de pergaminho com a aparência de ser muito velho, ou simplesmente muito mal cuidado.

— Que DIABO é ISSO? — Indagou Kuwabara...

Os dois rapazes se aproximaram da velha senhora tentando ver o pergaminho que ela desenrolou com cuidado como se fosse se desmanchar com o toque. Eles não conseguiram entender o que estava escrito e logo perguntaram a Mestra Genkai. Esta antes mesmo que a pergunta fosse completada se desatou a responder. Era uma língua muito antiga usada para cerimônias sagradas e rituais. Era muito comum em mapas de regiões obscuras que guardavam tesouros valiosos e por muitas vezes poderosos. É óbvio que o Kurama deveria ter o conhecimento para decifrar aquela escrita antiga.

— Levem isso para o Reikai! Koenma deve ser capaz de ler isso. Afinal ele está encarregado do Mundo Espiritual. Seria ridículo se não fosse capaz de ler esse tipo de coisa! Andem rápido, parem de me olhar com essa cara de "Eu não estou entendendo"... o que estão esperando... Andem. O Hiei já foi na frente de vocês!

Kurama estava em uma espécie de calabouço agora. Estava preso. Já não conseguia se mover fazia um tempo. Porém isso nada tinha a ver com os vários pontapés que levou durante o caminho que se seguiu até ali. Mas com certeza era a magia que dominava o seu corpo. Não demorou a perceber que vários ideogramas surgiam em sua pele um por um. E junto com eles uma sensação diferente. No começo achou que estava apenas cansado, e que por isso estava cada vez mais doloroso tentar espalhar as sementes, mas quando não conseguiu mais se mexer percebeu o que estava realmente acontecendo. Havia sido totalmente dominado pela magia que fora lançada. Notou o primeiro ideograma que surgiu ao vislumbrar seu vulto brilhante que foi capaz de transparecer através de sua roupa. Era um antigo pra pedra. Então era isso... uma letra um efeito. Infelizmente era impossível para ele saber o que aconteceria em seguida. Talvez o último ideograma a aparecer fosse o da morte. Percebeu o seu corpo começar a queimar como o fogo. O que causou muita dor, tanta que não pode evitar o grito quando aquilo se intensificou. Mas o que realmente doeu foi o seu orgulho ferido ao notar o sorriso sarcástico de quem o aprisionara.

"— Ele irá se arrepender quando perceber quem vai rir por último nessa história."

Depois do fogo foi um frio tão profundo que parecia rasgar a sua alma. Mas dessa vez não conseguiu gritar. Não tinha mais forças para isso. Agora estava Dentro daquela cela.

"— Talvez cheguem aqui antes que eu morra... Por que será que depois de tudo isso eu ainda continuo consciente?... Será que isso também faz parte do feitiço...? Deixar a presa sofrer sem o alívio da perda total dos sentidos..."

Percebeu que alguma coisa mudaria em sua dor... Foi quando sentiu que seu corpo parecia ser cortado por lâminas afiadas. Lâminas que pareciam rasgar até as suas vísceras, entretanto não via uma mancha sequer de sangue exceto aquelas que havia adquirido no campo de batalha. Quis gritar mas não havia mais forças para tal. Havia apenas aquela dor agonizante e a expectativa de se encontrar a beira da morte.

Depois de contatar Koenma, Yusuke e Kuwabara foram imediatamente até o buraco que os levariam direto para as Trevas. Koenma não teve dificuldade em ler o pergaminho, afinal como ele disse em seguida. Jamais seria encarregado do Reikai se não fosse capaz de ler algo como aquilo. Parece que os documentos mais antigos eram escritos daquela forma, e por muitas vezes era necessário ler tais documentos. Depois que foi pesquisado a genealogia mais antiga do Yusuke Urameshi, tivera que relembrar muitas particularidades da língua antiga. Por isso não teve dificuldades maiores ao se deparar com ela agora.

Chegando ao final do túnel que leva ao Makai. Urameshi e Kuwabara se deparam com Hiei. Ele maneou a cabeça dizendo:

— Vocês demoram muito, idiotas! Kurama marcou um caminho para a gente seguir.

— Se você já sabia Hiei, por que, afinal de contas, não nos disse logo — perguntou Urameshi. A gente já estaria aqui há muito tempo.

— Hump! Por isso mesmo! Vocês ficariam aqui fazendo barulho e me atrapalhariam a achar as pistas de Kurama, bakas!

Os dois bad boys passaram a seguir Hiei, e este seguia a trilha de flores que Kurama havia deixado. Não eram flores comuns. Eram flores que cresciam apenas em lugares muito frios no Makai, entre eles, Koorime, a terra natal de Hiei.

"— Isso foi muito interessante Kurama... Quero que você me responda depois por que achou que eu saberia do que se tratam essas plantas..." — Pensou Hiei com o que poderia ser chamado de quase um sorriso.

Hiei parou de repente. O caminho que Kurama deixou havia terminado. Usando seu Jagan tentou observar se ele havia aumentado a distancia de seus marcadores, porém não conseguiu mais ver aquelas flores tão simples e singelas que não eram notadas facilmente em meio a uma vegetação abundante mas com certeza eram chamativas naquele terreno. Talvez já estivessem no território inimigo.

"— Estão protegidos do meu Jagan, isso eu já sei. Devo procurar um lugar onde poderiam ter um castelo ou algo assim."

Hiei, percebeu que havia a alguns quilômetros dali uma incrível cratera. Seguiram naquela direção. Uma fumaça muito densa a cobria por dentro que era impossível ser visualizada até que se chegasse na beirada, por alguém que não tinha um terceiro olho diabólico como o Hiei. Mesmo com esse olho não poderia ver através daquela fumaça, foi isso que o fez deduzir que ali era o local mais propício para o tal esconderijo que Kurama queria encontrar. Desceram pela borda da cratera até ficarem sob a fumaça negra que a recobria. Aos poucos conseguiram visualizar como era ela realmente. Era extremamente profunda e por dentro havia um lago de lava incandescente. No meio do lago de lava havia uma montanha ingrime e bem alta.

— Parece óbvio que é ali — Disse Yusuke.

— É! Mas como é que a gente vai chegar lá... Não dá pra saltar uma distância dessas... deve ser uma pá de quilômetros...

— Eles chegaram lá. Então eu também posso!

— Pô e quanto à gente, Hiei?

— Baka, você só tem tamanho não tem cérebro! Hump

— O que você quer dizer com isso, hein, BAIXINHO!

— Péra aê! Vamos parar com isso aê! Vamos encontrar logo a passagem para aquela montanha que fica no meio desse lago de lava! Pô isso parece coisa de ADD... só falta ter um dragão aqui...

— É de repente é dele que tá saindo essa lava toda...

— Essa é boa, Kuwabara... péra aê... Hiei...

"— Bakas... ficam falando desse jogo ningen estúpido ao invés de procurarem algo útil para fazer... Algo como se jogarem nesse treco quente..."

Depois de rodearem todo o lago umas duas vezes em alta velocidade, pararam em um ponto qualquer, totalmente frustrados. Não havia uma maneira de chegarem até lá. Pelo menos não uma que conseguiam pensar. O jeito mais lógico seria voando, mas o único do grupo que possuía essa habilidade já estava lá em teoria. E esse seria Kurama. Se ao menos tivessem levado o Piu para lá. Mas era muito tarde para voltar atrás, deveriam tentar alguma coisa agora! Essa era a única chance de sobrevivência do companheiro de lutas deles. Num acesso total de raiva e frustração, Hiei chutou a terra arenosa que voou em direção a lava, como se de alguma forma quisesse atingir aquela coisa que estava o separando do amigo. Foi quando uma coisa surgiu bem diante dos olhos deles. Uma ponte camuflada inteligentemente sobre o lago. Eles ficaram um tempo atônitos diante de tanta... tanta... SORTE! Não há palavra que definiria melhor aquela situação. Rapidamente recuperaram-se do choque e passaram a atravessíla rapidamente. Era bastante fina e isso deveria ser feito com cautela, um desequilíbrio e eles iriam direto para o lago de fogo.

Quando estavam bem no meio da ponte, Yusuke percebeu que algo parecia se mover nas proximidades deles. E fez um sinal para o amigo desajeitado que vinha por trás dele. Este entendeu o sinal, inimigos à vista! Logo sacou a sua Reiken enquanto continuava a seguir Yusuke e Hiei. Não demorou para que eles pudessem ter seus inimigos no campo visual. Eram demônios de nível D, de mais ou menos 1,30m de altura e com assas como as de morcegos de 1,50 de envergadura. Estavam se preparando para um ataque em grupo, eram 20 deles. Entraram em formação e começaram o ataque. Yusuke mandou um potente Reigun tentando quebrar a formação de ataque. Isso fez com que eles se afastassem um dos outros. Foi quando 5 deles cuspiram bolas de energia negra incandescente na direção dos heróis. Kuwabara conseguiu rebater duas das bolas que vieram em sua direção. Yusuke quase foi atingido pela terceira bola energética, como se o inimigo alado tivesse errado a mira. Hiei não conseguiu se esquivar completamente da energia negra e foi atingido no braço. Com o golpe, foi projetado para frente perdendo parte do equilíbrio e ficando pendurado por um dos braços na ponte. Nisso os 15 que ficaram desorientados com o ataque inicial de Yusuke se prepararam para uma nova tentativa. Dez deles que estava diretamente acima deles prepararam um mergulho. Kuwabara agiu primeiro e alongou sua espada para cima até que conseguiu atingir três deles que estava enfileirados num único movimento, e logo em seguida jogou-os com tudo no lago incandescente. Yusuke usou o Shotgun para tentar derrubar os inimigos que restaram. Acertou cinco deles, sendo que dois foram na asa e por isso eles caíram na lava. Os que restaram voando se afastaram com dificuldade. Os dois que conseguiram esquivar dos tiros do Yusuke continuaram o ataque. Hiei já havia se colocado novamente em cima daquela ponte estreita e sacou a espada. Os dois restantes que achavam que poderiam derrubílo devido ao incidente anterior se arrependeram amargamente quando sentiram na carne a lâmina de sua espada. Os mesmos cinco que inicialmente haviam cuspido bolas de energia e que sobrevoavam de uma certa distância. Perceberam que nada podiam fazer contra aqueles invasores. E começaram a emitir um som muito agudo. Percebendo que as sentinelas estavam avisando a invasão que se seguia. Yusuke tentou mais uma vez o Shotgun e acertou os que restavam como uma rajada de metralhadora.

Aquela batalha havia terminado mas eles sabiam que logo logo haveria mais oponentes por ali e saíram o mais rápido que conseguiram daquela ponte. Conseguiram terminar a metade do caminho sem nenhum problema. Finalmente chegaram ao pé da montanha de pedra que ficava no meio do lago de fogo.

— Pô... a gente chegou até aqui e agora eu não sei o que fazer. — Disse Yusuke.

— Hump! Tem alguma coisa lá em cima!

— Ah! Mais que baixinho invocado! — Exclamou Kuwabara coçando a cabeça.

Hiei foi na frente subindo a montanha ingrime em alta velocidade, o que permitia que ele corresse ao invés de escalar. Logo atrás os seus companheiros imitavam-no, era realmente o jeito mais rápido de alcançarem o topo. Foi quando Kuwabara pisou em alguma coisa. Uma parte da rocha afundou e ele quase caiu, dando uma cambalhota e se prendendo a rocha pela sua Reiken. Nisso várias pedras grandes começaram a rolar e cair sobre eles. Hiei que já estava em alta velocidade se esquivava com grande agilidade. Yusuke apesar de não ter a mesma destreza do amigo conseguia se esquivar com certa facilidade. Kuwabara é que ficou um pouco mais atrás e quando não se esquivava quebrava as pedras com a sua espada de energia.

Estavam no topo:

— Caramba que negócio é esse! Eu podia ter me esburrachado no chão lá embaixo... — Kuwabara com a respiração acelerada.

— Hump! Isso é uma das armadilhas mais ridículas que existem e você, baka, caiu nela. Desse jeito duvido muito que vocês cheguem no final disso.

— Calma aê, Hiei. Eu cheguei aqui inteirinho, falou!

— Hump!

Foi quando Yusuke prestou mais atenção e viu uma caverna que ocupava o interior da montanha.

— Mas o quê que é isso? — Interrogou Urameshi — Tem uma caverna aqui!

— Hump... Você está vendo uma caverna aqui? — disse Hiei de uma forma sarcástica. — Eu deveria é ter vindo sozinho isso, sim! — E disparou na frente para dentro da caverna.

Sem perder mais tempo os outros dois seguiram o koorime para dentro das profundezas da caverna. Yusuke não tinha certeza mas parecia que estavam descendo, o problema é que estava bem escuro lá dentro, Kuwabara e Hiei não tinham problemas em seguir por aquele caminho, mas Urameshi se sentia desconfortável por não ver nada que estava a sua frente. E mais ainda, quando tropeçou em uma pedra e quase caiu em cima de Kuwabara. Hiei fez um som de insatisfação com o barulho dos companheiros. Yusuke para não ficar mais perdido ali dentro resolveu iluminar logo o caminho concentrando a sua energia no dedo como se fosse soltar um Reigun mantendo essa energia brilhando para que pudesse ver alguma coisa. Mas não foi necessário que continuasse a iluminar o caminho por muito tempo. Logo a caverna passou a ser iluminada por um tipo estranho de tocha. Estranho por que não tinha chamas convencionais. Eram chamas que pareciam trepidar de cabeça para baixo em um tom cinzento, semelhante às chamas negras de Hiei. O caminho dividiu-se em cinco. Hiei parou, daquele ponto em diante não sabia por onde ir. Não estava conseguindo localizar nada com o Jagan, será que teria que depender da sorte. Está idéia não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Kuwabara ficou diante das cinco portas que deveria escolher. Preparou-se para usar sua intuição, era óbvio que nessa parte ele deveria tomar a iniciativa. Nesse instante sua intuição lhe disse que não era nenhum desses caminhos que ele deveria seguir, e sim em uma direção que não havia "porta", apenas a parede da caverna.

— Tem alguma coisa aqui! — Exclamou Kuwabara — Eu tenho certeza que esse é o caminho que nos devemos seguir...

— Ô Kuwabara, desde quando a gente pode atravessar uma parede de pedra.

— Mas eu sinto que é um caminho livre para a gente passar...

Desconfiado Hiei se aproximou e tentou empurrar a parede com força pensando que poderia ser uma passagem secreta. Nisso ele desapareceu perante os olhos dos seus companheiros.

— Hiei! I ô u cara, aê... Sumiu... Kuwabara! Você disse que o caminho era seguro...

— Mas eu não sinto nenhum perigo! Não, vindo dessa direção!

— Eu preferiria entrar em uma dessas... AIIIII! — Yusuke deu de cara com uma das passagens como se ela estivesse protegida por uma barreira invisível...

Nesse mesmo instante Kuwabara estava tentando tatear a pedra onde Hiei havia sumido e nesse momento ele sumiu também.

— Kuwabara! Parece que eu dei de cara com a pedra... Kuwabara...? Ei? Caracas! Ele sumiu também... Isso deve ser um tipo de armadilha... Não tem outro jeito eu vou descobrir como isso é de um jeito ou de outro, nem que eu tenha que explodir TUDO aqui.

Quando Yusuke tentou tatear a parede de pedra... Ele caiu, não tinha certeza de como; mas estava caindo e rolando. Até que aterrisou numa coisa macia que gemeu com o impacto. Foi quando ele notou que o ambiente da caverna voltou a ser parecido com o da cratera onde eles estavam anteriormente, nem a iluminação parecia ter mudado. Quando se deu conta viu que estava em cima do Kuwabara que tinha caído em cima do Hiei que havia caído quando tentou atravessar a "parede" de pedra.

— Sai de cima de mim Urameshi...

— Saiam vocês dois de cima de mim, isso SIM! HUMP!

Yusuke se levantou e percebeu que logo depois da parede de pedra que desse lado era como uma "porta negra" havia uma escada. Foi assim que o Hiei e Kuwabara tinham sumido, assim como ele, haviam perdido o equilíbrio ao tentar achar uma passagem na parede, isso porque não era uma parede.

— Aqui é igualzinho a cratera que a gente estava antes... Tem até uma montanha dentro de um lago de lava!

— Isso é muito diferente! Olhe bem! Não é uma montanha... é um tipo de castelo! Disse Hiei já irritado, naquele dia os seus "amigos" estavam mais devagar do que de costume.

— De qualquer modo a gente tem que achar um meio de chegar até ele! Complementou Kuwabara. Será que a ponte é igual à outra?

— Baka! Nesses lugares eles não costumam repetir o mesmo truque estúpido duas vezes!

— Falou, Hiei... Vamos ver como vamos invadir essa fortaleza agora... — Tentando acalmar o amigo. "Hoje ele está especialmente IRRITADO".

Hiei tentou usar o Jagan, mas seu poder continuava bloqueado. Nem ao menos poderia saber como Kurama estava, nem se ainda estava vivo. Esse pensamento fez seu coração apertar e ficou ainda mais agitado. Tinham que entrar logo lá e encontrar Kurama, já havia se passado muito tempo. Não poderia perder mais ou caso contrário...

— Ele ainda está vivo? — Perguntou uma figura estranha envolta em um manto escuro que emitia uma luz intermitente verde fosforescente, como a de um vaga-lume, vários kanjis piscavam de forma aleatorizada em seu manto. O capuz impedia de se observar o rosto deste indivíduo, no entanto era possível ver quatro luzes vermelhas que brilhavam também de forma intermitente.

— Sim, mestre. — respondeu Nirubogu à estranha criatura.

— Apesar de ter renascido como humano, ele conserva uma grande força. Mas vejamos quanto tempo a sua mente poderá agüentar.

Kurama estava esgotado, não tinha mais forças para agüentar, já não tinha mais idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado ali dentro ou desde que resolveu engrenar em seu plano.

"— Preciso agüentar mais um pouco, tenho que agüentar até eles chegarem."

A dor que invadia o seu corpo era insuportável, não saberia descrever com palavras. Sempre que pensava que estava prestes a morrer havia uma súbita sensação de alívio até que todo o processo começasse de novo. Se não morresse pela sua energia que se esgotava com certeza ficaria louco. Aos poucos foi sentindo que a razão estava abandonando a sua mente. O único fio de sanidade que mantinha era a esperança e confiança que tinha em seus companheiros.

"— Tenho certeza que Hiei foi capaz de seguir a trilha que eu plantei. Tenho certeza..."

Kurama pensou ter ouvido alguma coisa na porta de sua cela. Mas não tinha certeza de nada. Todos os seus sentidos estavam atordoados. Não esperava que eles tivessem um poder desse tipo. Com certeza calculou mal a força de seu oponente. Um erro muito grave... ... ... Era tarde para pensar em outra estratégia, precisaria agora se concentrar para resistir àquilo.

— Você ainda não morreu? — Disse Nirubogu — Você deve estar louco agora.

Nirubogu se aproximou de Kurama e pegou a sua face com a mão esquerda. Kurama estava erguido através das fitas mágicas, seu corpo pendia como se estivesse sem vida, seus olhos estavam distantes, mas ainda guardavam um brillho de vida. Ao perceber isso Nirubogu se irritou, chutou o abdômen de Kurama com força. Como o esperado não ouve reação de sua vítima.

— O que está ESPERANDO? Um VERME ningen... ou pior... um traidor como você! Está esperando que seus "amigos" resgatem você. Duvido muito que encontrem esse lugar. E mesmo que se assim o fizessem, certamente não sobreviveriam ao Labirinto que é este Castelo... Se enlouquecesse ou morresse estaria em uma situação melhor... Porquê insiste em resistir... — Chutou novamente Kurama no mesmo ponto várias vezes, até que sangue vivo passou a escorrer pelo canto esquerdo de sua boca. — Não entendo que tipo de força, meu mestre pode ver em traidor como você! — Golpeou Kurama na face de forma que seu lábio superior direito foi cortado, revelando um sangue ainda mais vivo e vermelho.

Agora o youkai cinzento ergueu a cabeça de Kurama pelos cabelos e fitou seus olhos novamente. Ainda guardavam sanidade, mesmo distantes, ainda tinham esperança em sair vivo dali.

— INACEITÁVEL! — gritou enquanto o esmurrava novamente no rosto — "Será essa teimosia ridícula a força de que o meu mestre fala..."

— Nirubogu! O que pensa estar fazendo aqui?

— Mestre, eu apenas gostaria de me certificar que o prisioneiro...

— Não precisa apressar a morte dele. Uma morte lenta é o desejo dele. Que ele a tenha!

— Sim, Mestre... Peço desculpas pela minha intromissão... — E se retirou.

Logo em seguida a figura no estranho manto fechou a cela. Nesse momento uma estranha prece ecoou pelo calabouço. Estranhos ideogramas pareciam se desprender da pessoa que invocava esse encantamento e passou a residir na porta da cela.

— Está lacrada. Esse será o seu último aposento Kurama, jamais vai sair daí, vivo ou morto.

Hiei estava impaciente. Ele não conseguia ver uma maneira de entrar no castelo. Já tinham rodado quase toda a extensão ao redor do segundo lago de fogo que via hoje, essa demora estava deixando ele louco. Não gostava de enigmas e charadas, sempre preferiu resolver as coisas pela força e agora é obrigado a ficar tentando descobrir um meio de ultrapassar essas armadilhas enquanto o tempo está se esgotando. Kurama, sim, gostaria de uma coisa dessas. Ele gosta de enigmas e charadas, talvez seja por ter sido um ladrão... O pior de tudo é que Yusuke e Kuwabara não estavam ajudando muito... Não é verdade, Kuwabara foi capaz de ver a verdadeira saída daquela caverna, e Yusuke, se não fosse pelo ataque dele àqueles demônios, não teria chegado aqui.

"— È difícil de admitir mas eu preciso da ajuda desses bakas..."

Hiei parou e em seguida os seus companheiros.

— Eu devo tá pirando na batatinha... a lava está caído para cima...! — Exclamou, Yusuke, atordoado com o que via.

Naquele ponto lava que preenchia o lago estava como em uma grande cachoeira incandescente, com uma peculiaridade, ela caía em direção ao teto, não só ela mas gotas de lava resfriada que se transformavam em pedra ao se desprenderem, também caíam em direção ao teto. Aquela visão bizarra fez com que os três ficassem atordoados. A sensação era que o corpo deveria cair tal qual a lava e ao mesmo tempo a gravidade os mantinham no chão.

— Isso deve ser outra ilusão... Isso está... — Hiei fechou os olhos na tentativa de se recuperar da sensação que o afligia, mas foi inútil, ao reabrir os olhos o efeito ainda era o mesmo. — "Temos que achar logo essa entrada."

— Veja! Tem um tipo de caverna atrás dessa cachoeira, se é que podemos chamar assim.

— Dane-se esse lugar... Isso já está me deixando louco. Como podemos entrar no castelo se a única passagem fica no sentido contrário! Hiei, o seu Jagan não funciona aqui? Você não pode achar a verdade no meio desse absurdo todo...

— O meu Jagan não mostra absolutamente nada!

— Kuwabara...

— Eu não tenho certeza, minha intuição também não está me dizendo nada...

— Mais que DROGA! Disse Yusuke, que estava com muita raiva, sempre que achavam estar perto de conseguir alguma coisa eles se deparavam com algum absurdo qualquer. Sua raiva aumentou mais ainda ao perceber a frustração que tomou conta de Hiei. O seu amigo nem ao menos disse alguma coisa para ofendê-lo como costuma fazer. "Estava mesmo se sentido perdido naquele Labirinto. Sim aquilo era um Labirinto..."

Quando pensou na palavra labirinto, Yusuke se lembrou do teste que fez para tornar-se discípulo da Mestra Genkai. Como ele teve problemas quando tentou achar o caminho pela floresta em linha reta e foi exatamente o que chegou por último. Não deveria ser muito diferente ali, afinal era bem óbvio que o caminho reto levava à morte pelo fogo. Talvez o lugar mais absurdo fosse exatamente o certo, afinal estavam tentando esconder alguma coisa.

— Vamos pela caverna mesmo! — Disse Yusuke firmemente — é óbvio que esse lugar não é normal de repente essa caverna passe por baixo da lava... ou por cima... sei lá... esse lugar tá me deixando louco! — Com essas palavras ele percebeu ter sido capaz de restabelecer o ânimo dos amigos, e até dele próprio.

— Vamos! Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo enquanto entravam em uma outra caverna.

Essa caverna era tão escura quanto a outra. Yusuke, não esperou muito para tentar a mesma tática, concentrou a energia do Reigun para iluminar o caminho. Mas assim que ele concentrou a energia o suficiente para oferecer alguma iluminação, ouviu-se um ruído estranho que parecia vindo do teto da caverna. Num reflexo rápido, todos olharam para o teto. E para a surpresa do trio o teto alto estava totalmente cheio de estalactites. Não, não eram estalactites eram espadas, e muito afiadas. O barulho era a indicação de que elas estavam prestes a deslanchar sobre eles. Com isso não tiveram muito tempo para pensar, a única coisa que podiam fazer era correr em disparada até que não houvessem mais aquelas lâminas afiadas sobre suas cabeças.

— Qual de vocês acionou o dispositivo dessa armadilha? — Hiei estava correndo mais à frente. As espadas começavam a cair quanto mais eles avançavam, mais espadas caiam... Hiei teve que se jogar no chão em uma cambalhota para se esquivar de uma que estava vindo certeira. Ele se esquivou dessa mas com o movimento ele foi para o chão; não teve tempo de se esquivar de uma outra que estava caindo e se feriu profundamente no braço esquerdo.

— O que faz você pensar que foi um de nós, Hiei! Kuwabara foi você que pisou em alguma coisa de novo? — Ao mesmo tempo Yusuke ficou imprensado contra a parede para evitar as que vinham em sua direção.

— Porque eu...? Waaaaaaaaaa! "Essa passou perto..." — Kuwabara parou repentinamente evitando que uma atravessasse a sua cabeça.

Para tentar escapar do cerco que as espadas fizeram ao seu redor Urameshi concentra o seu Reigun para quebrar todas elas. Quando a energia do Reigun aumenta drasticamente foi possível vislumbrar as espadas se mexendo como se tentassem ganhar vida.

— Yusuke! Não faça isso! — Gritou Hiei, porém havia sido muito tarde o rapaz já havia lançado o seu golpe.

— Baka! É o Youki que está controlando essas coisas! — Hiei se levantou e correu procurando um caminho entre tantas armas que vinham de todos os lados agora. — Controlem a energia no nível mais baixo que puderem!

— Mais que DROGA, Urameshi... por que você foi fazer isso... — Kuwabara corria o mais que podia e usou toda a intuição que possuía para conseguir escapar das espadas. Se a situação não fosse de extremo perigo seria até cômico.

— O quê que você queria! Eu tava preso lá — Yusuke tentava esquivar o máximo que podia, no entanto aquelas lâminas pareciam estar mais vorazes atrás de si. Por mais agilidade que conseguisse utilizar para se esquivar elas estavam cada vez mais perto. Não podia evitar que as armas o atingissem de raspão. Ele já estava demonstrando sinais de cansaço quando...

— Lá Existe uma passagem! –Gritou Kuwabara.

Hiei, foi o primeiro a passar, e logo que passou a passagem de pedra começou a se fechar. Kuwabara veio logo atrás e quase bateu a cabeça na parede de pedra.

— Rápido, Urameshi! — Gritou Kuwabara.

Yusuke se jogou e saiu rolando, uma das espadas foi capaz de abrir um corte de média profundidade em sua perna, tal ferimento deixou um rastro de sangue até a porta que foi lacrada assim que rolou por baixo dela. Yusuke estava exausto e tinha muitos cortes em todo o corpo e mais o corte que conseguiu ao tentar atravessar a passagem. Ele se deixou largar no chão enquanto tentava restaurar o fôlego. Estavam em outra câmara e a aparência era totalmente diferente. Era como um salão de armas, não parecia nada com a caverna anterior. Era ricamente decorado e havia inscrições por todas as paredes. Aliás só havia paredes. Não havia outra porta ou janela. A sala era perfeitamente quadrada, embora havia algo de muito estranho nela, e totalmente indefinido.

— Urameshi, consegue se levantar? Indaga Kuwabara

Hiei que tinha um ferimento grave no braço esquerdo, também se apoiou no chão para tentar recobrar as forças. Quando finalmente passou a observar o local no qual se encontravam, sentiu-se estranhamente zonzo, da mesma forma como se sentiu ao ver aquela "cachoeira invertida".

— Que DROGA de lugar é esse! Hump! As paredes estão se mexendo!

— Eu acho que o objetivo disso é deixar a gente louco... Ei! Kuwabara o que está havendo com você...? KUWABARA! — Kuwabara cai no chão, enquanto Urameshi tenta se levantar com dificuldade para tentar socorrer o amigo. Kuwabara! Acorda, cara, isso não é hora para tirar uma soneca... HIEI! Vê se não vai cair também... HIEI! — Hiei caiu no chão ao mesmo tempo em que o amigo gritou o seu nome. Yusuke, ficou sem saber o que fazer. Estava com Kuwabara caído ao seu lado e Hiei caído no outro canto. Como o tempo estava se esgotando rapidamente — "Tenho que fazer qualquer coisa! Por mais absurda que ela possa parecer, eu devo tentar... Foi mal aí Kuwabara..." — Yusuke começa a sacudir Kuwabara para ver se ele acorda. Como isso não estava funcionando, logo começa a bater no amigo, e quando ele já está com a cara bem surrada, passa a dar sinais de consciência.

— Urameshi... AIIIII! O que foi que VOCÊ FEZ! Não precisava bater em mim, cara! Qual'é meu...

— Quê que você queria afinal... começou a puxar um ronco aqui mesmo...

— Sei lá... eu comecei a olhar essas paredes para ver se encontrava alguma coisa e me senti tão estranho...

— Eu acho que toda esta maluquice aqui é uma armadilha... Kuwabara, já que não temos porta. Vamos fazer uma! Corte a parede com a sua espada.

— E se acontecer a mesma coisa de novo? Não se esqueça que isso é um Salão de Armas!

— Eu vou acreditar no que Hiei disse. Que esse povo não usa o mesmo truque mais de uma vez. Reze para que dê certo...

— Que DROGA, Yusuke! Que diabo de plano mais furado é esse! Essa sala tem quatro paredes... e é bem grande! Em que lugar acha que eu devo ABRIR uma porta?

— Agora eu estou contando com a sorte... Vai LOGO! Vou tentar acordar o Hiei...

— Por quê não enche ele de porrada também...

— Eu faço isso só com você, Kuwabara...

— Eu hein, tá me estranhando, Urameshi...

— Vai LOGO KUWABARA! A gente tem que sair logo daqui!

— Hiei... Hiei... HIEI... — Yusuke começa a cutucar o amigo, e observa que o ferimento no braço esquerdo de Hiei está sangrando bastante. DROGA! Ele está muito machucado! — Começa a rasgar um pedaço do capote preto do Hiei pra tentar estancar o ferimento fazendo um tipo de torniquete. Nesse momento começou a sentir a perna machucada. Também tinha de cuidar do seu ferimento ou não teria forças para prosseguir. Rasgou um outro pedaço de tecido para amarrar a própria perna. — Já decidiu, Kuwabara?

— Já que é para ser na sorte... Eu vou chutar esse canto aqui! — Kuwabara estava diante da parede do lado esquerdo em relação a passagem pela qual entraram naquele estranho recinto. — REIKEN! — O jovem rasga a parede com a espada. Quando ele golpeia a parede toda a sala muda de aparência, toda a decoração desaparece, armas e desenhos, o movimento, tudo. Fica apenas a aparência de uma caverna com as mesmas tochas invertidas em fogo negro, embora a passagem por onde entraram continuasse fechada, mas como uma parede de pedra. — O quê? — Totalmente confuso com o que acabou de acontecer.

— Não é que deu certo... E você que duvidou de mim, Kuwabara... Hehehe... Esse lugar não é mole, não... Você que está mais inteiro do que eu, pega o Hiei e vamos continuar por esse caminho aê...

— Falou...

Kuwabara pegou Hiei e começou a seguir pelo caminho que se havia aberto diante dos olhos deles quando ele golpeou a parede. Parece que tudo naquele lugar era uma armadilha. A Atenção deveria ser a principal arma do grupo. O caminho era relativamente estreito, não se podia andar mais que duas pessoas lado a lado, diferente dos outros caminhos que percorreram com exceção da ponte camuflada.

Aos poucos, os dois que percorriam por aquele caminho sinuoso, perceberam que as paredes da caverna estavam passando de totalmente irregulares até apresentar uma forma mais regular, como se a pedra tivesse sido esculpida. Encararam isso como um mau pressentimento. Toda vez que algo no cenário era alterado alguma coisa acontecia. Logo deduziram que alguma coisa estava para acontecer, redobraram a atenção para tentar descobrir qualquer artifício que viesse a levílos à outra armadilha. Nesse momento Hiei recobrou os sentidos.

— Quando chegamos aqui? Desde quando eu estou sendo carregado?

— Relaxa, Hiei... A gente conversa sobre isso depois. Temos que tomar cuidado aqui. — Respondeu Urameshi.

Hiei passou a andar por si só, se colocando na frente do grupo. Depois de tantas loucuras que viu naquele dia, estava sem saber direito quanto tempo se passara... Quanto tempo ainda tinham para resgatar o amigo...? Tudo isso estava deixando-o desanimado. Tentou esquecer esses pensamentos para se concentrar em sua missão. Não iria desistir agora!

A caverna já não era mais uma caverna. Era um perfeito corredor de pedra. As paredes eram perfeitamente lisas e o chão mantinha ainda uma certa irregularidade. Aos poucos o chão foi ganhando desenhos em diversos padrões combinados. Isso fez com que eles redobrassem a cautela, porém o tempo estava passando por eles. Era necessário que eles chegassem logo até o amigo aprisionado. Chegaram ao fim daquele corredor que a caverna havia se tornado. Ao final dele havia uma passagem. Todos pararam instantaneamente após aquela visão. Aquela porta dava para uma espécie de abismo em que não se podia observar o fundo. Havia várias pilastras sobre ele que pareciam servir de passagem para o outro lado. Isso era bom... havia um outro lado, um lado para qual supostamente eles estavam se dirigindo. Cada uma dessas pilastras tinha diâmetro, altura e forma geométrica diferentes entre si, e cada forma estava ricamente adornada diferencialmente de outras formas. Cada uma com vários ideogramas antigos como tema central.

— Quanto mais eu rezo... mais assombração me aparece...! — Fala Yusuke indignado — Essa coisa não tem fim! E aí Kuwabara, você vai na frente!

— Por que eu, Urameshi! Você tá doido... como é que você acha que eu vou para o outro lado...

— Qual'é, Kuwabara, você já fez isso antes... lembra do castelo do Suzako, você foi com tudo num lugar bem parecidinho com esse...

— Mas não era cheio de armadilhas!

— Você não é o carinha da intuição... Vai nessa, falou!

— Isso é muito estranho...

— O que é estranho , Hiei? — Perguntou Urameshi ao amigo que havia estado pensativo e calado até aquele momento.

— Vocês ainda têm aquele papel que eu havia "esquecido" no Templo da Genkai?

— Tá aqui, ó... — Yusuke estendeu o pergaminho que agora estava sujo de sangue e com alguns cortes.

— Foi o que eu pensei!

— Pensou o quê de quê? — Indagou Urameshi. — O que esse pergaminho tem a ver com isso?

— Está vendo essas coisas escritas aqui? São bem parecido o que tem nessas coisas aí!

— Pô! Não é que é mesmo...

— Deixa eu ver isso também, Urameshi...

— Mas isso vai servir pra quê... nenhum de nós sabe ler isso aí...

— É...? E como Diabos vocês bakas chegaram até aqui no Mundo das Trevas se não sabem ler isso?

— Foi Koenma que leu... Mas estava tão cheio de versinhos que eu não prestei atenção em nada... falou...? Por acaso você sabe ler isso Hiei?

— Hump! Bakas! — respondeu Hiei a Yusuke — Não, eu não sei. "Também não prestei atenção nesse monte de versinhos quando o Kurama leu..."

— Nesse caso vamos ter que ir na sorte de qualquer jeito... — Maneou a cabeça enquanto falava — A menos que o Kuwabara lembre de alguma coisa que o Koenma disse... Você lembra?

— Pô, Urameshi... É ruim hein!... como é que eu vou lembrar aquele monte de baboseiras...

— Pô, Kuwabara... enfraqueceu a amizade! Agora... Pode ir na frente por causa disso!

— Mas que droga... Agora tudo sou EU!

— Vai logo... anda... — Fazendo gestos de quem iria bater se não fosse obedecido.

Kuwabara se preparou para tentar atravessar pulando as pilastras. Nesse momento Hiei se adiantou jogando uma pedra na pilastra arredondada. Nesse momento o lugar todo passou a encher de água. Esta escorria pelas paredes, e como tudo naquele Labirinto, também o fazia de uma maneira peculiar... Ela escorria em diagonal de baixo para cima, da esquerda para direita. O teto estava se enchendo de água.

— Tô começando a achar que a gente não tem que se preocupar em cair nesse abismo... É bem possível que aqui a gente caia pra cima.

— Pior que é... Mas também se isso aqui fosse encher de baixo pra cima ia demorar um tempão... — Kuwabara disse enquanto mirava o abismo.

— Hump... Vamos sair logo daqui! Bakas!

— Esper'aí, Hiei! Deve ter armadilhas aqui!

Antes mesmo que terminasse a frase o amigo já havia saído em disparada pelas pilastras arredondadas. A água agora escorria de todos os lados, embora ainda obedecesse ao estranho padrão em diagonal. Nisso eles começaram a seguir Hiei. Na metade do caminho a água estava bem mais próxima da cabeça deles. E quanto mais pilastras eram pisadas, mais rápido a água se acumulava no teto.

— Se continuar assim a gente vai se afogar aqui!

— De repente a gente nada para o outro lado...

Ao dizer isso Kuwabara acaba pisando numa pilastra diferente, uma em losango de cor levemente avermelhada.

— HHHHHHHHHHH! — Alguma coisa rangeu.

— Que barulho é esse? Qual dos dois foi dessa VEZ! — Esbravejou Hiei, sem ao menos hesitar em seu caminho... "Não estou mais a fim de agüentar esse LUGAR... vou sair daqui de QUALQUER jeito... Nem que seja com o Kukuryu"

— E aí, tudo bem Kuwabara? — se volta para o amigo que vinha logo atrás — Por que aquela pilastra tá AFUNDANDO? Tá na cara que isso é coisa sua! Anda logo! Vamos sair daqui antes que aconteça alguma coisa.

— Vê se não me ENCHE, URAMESHI! — enquanto pulava pelas pilastras o mais rápido que podia.

A água já quase tocava o cabelo de Kuwabara. O que o dificultava bastante na hora de pular as pilastras. Quando o ranger pareceu silenciar sem nada estranho acontecer, eis que algo estranho, como já era previsto, acontece. Era possível ver várias formas losangolares avermelhadas flemulando na água.

— Que isso? Tem umas coisas na água...! — Disse Kuwabara, que ao prestar mais atenção identificou tais objetos. — São peixes, nadando de cabeça pra baixo... HAHAHAHA e eu pensando que alguma coisa sinistra ia acontecer... hehehehehe... Nada pode com o KUWABARA!

Nesse momento os peixes vermelhos começaram a pular e atacílo, já que sua cabeça era a mais próxima da água. Kuwabara corria e pulava o mais que podia, e quando fazia isso acabava por enfiar a cabeça dentro da água, por ser o mais alto e por que a água já estava bem mais baixa, o que faziam mais peixes atacílo. As piranhas também começaram a atacar Yusuke, Hiei ainda não tinha nenhum problema em atravessar. Kuwabara na tentativa de agilizar para sair logo d'ali e se livrar das criaturas em seu encalço acabou pisando em várias outras pilastras. Entre elas, pilastras quadrangulares de cor acinzentada; não tardou e nossos heróis passaram a ouvir outro ranger. Esse mais duradouro e de volume mais alto do que o anterior. Kuwabara não hesitou e continuou o seu caminho, mais um pouco e finalmente conseguiriam alcançar o outro lado. Foi quando Kuwabara sentiu um calafrio e se voltou para trás... Um enorme tubarão foi o que ele viu bem atrás de si. Não dá para explicar em palavras o que foi que ele sentiu. E o pior de tudo é que ele não mais conseguia ficar em pé sem que a sua cabeça permanecesse dentro da água... Kuwabara tentou correr... mas era extremamente difícil com a cabeça dentro da água sem que pudesse respirar e com piranhas, e agora, um tubarão em seu encalço. Yusuke se curvou para frente para que pudesse correr sem que tivesse a sua cabeça dentro d'água e com muitas dificuldades para se esquivar dos peixes famintos. Hiei já estava quase no final sem nenhum problema. Kuwabara enquanto pulava algumas pilastras logo em seguida era obrigado a se curvar para poder respirar e fugir dos peixes. Num desses momentos o tubarão deu um salto sob a superfície da água e quase comeu a cabeça do Kuwabara.

— URAMESHIIIIIII! Será que dá para me dar uma ajudazinha aqui! — Deitado de bruços numa das pilastras para se esquivar do enorme peixe.

— Se vira, Kuwabara... não ta vendo que eu estou todo enrolado aqui com esse monte de piranhas! Aliás que foi você que soltou elas aqui!

Kuwabara se levantou e mesmo meio agachado continuou o mais rápido que pôde, senão seria obrigado a nadar com aqueles "peixinhos". Hiei chegou ao outro lado sem um arranhão a mais, seguido por Urameshi que tinha alguns arranhões adquiridos nas tentativas de se esquivar das piranhas e com o esforço proporcionado pela corrida seu ferimento na perna estava sangrando novamente. Kuwabara demorou um pouco mas chegou ao outro lado todo molhado e com piranhas agarradas em sua roupa e em seu topete havia uma presa. Ao ver o amigo com aquela cara e um peixe dependurado daquele jeito no cabelo, Yusuke não resistiu e acabou caindo na gargalhada.

— HAHAHAHAHA... Essa é a coisa MAIS engraçada que eu já vi a MINHA VIDA TODA! HAHAHAHAH... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHH

— HAHAHAHAHA... — Hiei até, que tentou, mas não conseguiu não rir olhando o baka do Kuwabara daquele jeito...

— Pô! haf... Sacanagem... — arfando... — haf... Pimenta nos olhos... haf... é refresco... haf... — recuperando o fôlego — E vocês nem pra me ajudarem!

— É... mais a culpa é sua por ter pisado onde não devia, falou. HAHAHA

— Vamos sair logo daqui... — Hiei, tentando disfarçar o riso.

O grupo agora se encontrava em um corredor que dava para vários corredores. Com muitas e muitas portas. A aparência era de uma espécie de calabouço. Foram andando e passando por várias portas, cada qual com uma "viseira" a qual olhavam para tentar encontrar alguma coisa.

— Talvez o Kurama esteja por aqui em algum lugar... Talvez devêssemos nos dividir para encontrar.

— Você não pressente nada, Kuwabara? — Perguntou Hiei.

— Não sinto nada. Talvez seja melhor seguir a sugestão do Urameshi...

Nisso Hiei já estava explorando um dos corredores. Mas eram muitas portas... não sabia em qual delas Kurama estaria. Já fazia muito tempo que estavam atravessando aquele lugar maldito. Será que ainda tinham tempo.

— Maldição! — esbravejou Hiei que socou a parede com tanta força que ela quebrou. — Humpf! Eu deveria esperar algo assim.

Quando Hiei quebrou a parede revelou-se outro corredor, mais sombrio... de paredes ricamente adornadas com inscrições em alto relevo. No meio do corredor havia uma porta em que várias inscrições sibilavam em várias cores.

— Ei! Bakas! Encontrei alguma coisa aqui!

— Caramba... esse lugar não é mole não... Aposta quanto que deve ser aquela porta ali a que estamos procurando...

— Deve ser mesmo... — Completou Kuwabara.

Seguiram por aquele corredor em direção a estranha porta. Ela estava entre duas portas parecidíssimas, e se não fosse por aquele monte de inscrições brilhantes seriam idênticas.

— Vamos abrir a porta número dois. — Disse Yusuke enquanto se preparava pra tentar abrir a porta. — Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! — Foi jogado contra a parede oposta durante a tentativa.

— Urameshi! Você tá legal?

— Qual'é? Kuwabara! Minha perna tá sangrando, e sou jogado contra uma parede de pedra! Eu pareço bem pra você? Tenta quebrar essa porta com a sua espada que nem quando você tentou com aquela parede naquela sala esquisita...

— Eu hein! Até parece que eu não me dei mal nesse lugar também... Eu vou tentar! REiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiKEnnnnnnnnn!

Quando Kuwabara usou a Reiken, as inscrições se modificaram formando um círculo e brilhando ao mesmo tempo em uníssono. Logo em seguida o interior do círculo se tornou completamente negro como se fosse um buraco muito profundo. De dentro dele surgiram várias espadas como a Reiken voando em direção dos heróis. Kuwabara se defendeu com a sua Reiken desviando o ataque de si, Hiei saltou para o lado e Yusuke se jogou no chão e rolou pra o outro lado.

— Que quê isso? Bem que eu deveria ter imaginado que alguma coisa ia acontecer mesmo... Sempre acontece! Mas se não querem que a gente abra a porta certamente tem alguma coisa lá dentro!

— E faz diferença se tem ou não alguma coisa lá dentro! Como é que você acha que a gente vai abrir essa porta! Eu não vou dar mais espadada nenhuma nela!

— Quer saber... eu acho o seguinte... — Se levantou e foi em direção ao Hiei que já estava preparando para o Kukuryu desenfaixando o braço direito. — Calma, Hiei... — Segurou o braço do amigo — Eu acho o seguinte... o jeito mais fácil é aquele que a gente pensa menos! A gente entra pela porta do lado e quebra a parede... ao invés de ficar quebrando a cabeça tentando arrombar a porta!

— Hump... — Com um sorriso — A idéia é tão IDIOTA que pode dar certo...

— É... então por via das dúvidas tentamos pelas duas portas logo de uma vez... afinal esse lugar é todo doido mesmo!

— Eu vou tentar essa aqui! — disse Hiei, indo em direção da porta à esquerda.

— Bem, Kuwabara, vamos pela porta três!

Hiei quebrou a porta sem muitas dificuldades, e entrou dentro da pequena sala ao lado da câmara a qual queriam invadir. "Não posso usar muita força... se Kurama estiver ferido lá dentro... não quero atingi-lo..." Usou um pouco de sua força na parede que dava para o lado em que estava a tal porta misteriosa.

Kuwabara e Yusuke, também entraram sem dificuldades pela porta. Entraram em uma sala pequena, em seguida se dirigiram para a parede que dava para a cobiçada câmara. Yusuke deu um soco na parede para quebríla...

— O quêeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mas o que quê é isso? — exclamou Urameshi que deu de cara com o Hiei que estava diante de uma parede quebrada.

— Kisama! — Exclamou Hiei, que ao quebrar a parede viu os amigos diante de uma parede quebrada.

— Ei, Hiei! — Chamou Urameshi — Conseguiu alguma coisa aí...

— O quê? — Hiei ouviu a voz dos amigos que ele via na frente deles atrás de si, e se voltou para trás... — Como vocês foram parar aí... se eu estou vendo vocês ali? — Apontando para o buraco.

— Euuuuu Hein! — Exclamou Kuwabara — A voz do Hiei... está saindo de trás da gente... Como?

Ao se voltarem para trás, tanto Yusuke quanto Kuwabara deram de cara com o Hiei apontando para eles de costa para um buraco na parede do outro lado.

— Esse lugar é de deixar qualquer um louco! Fala sério! Só de raiva eu vou quebrar a parede do fundo dessa sala...

Yusuke se dirigiu ao fundo da sala e quebrou a parede. Deram de cara com o Kurama preso em um tipo de fita, com várias daquelas inscrições brilhando em seu corpo.

— Kurama! — Exclamou Hiei, ao mesmo tempo que sacou a sua espada — Vou tirar você daí!

Hiei cortou as fitas que prendiam Kurama com sua espada. Kurama despencou e foi amparado pelo amigo. Hiei o apoiou no chão, enquanto continuava a chamar o seu nome esperando que recuperasse a consciência.

— Kurama... ... ... — Murmurou Hiei, enquanto tirava aquelas coisas enroladas entorno de Kurama.

— Caramba... Como ele estÿ — Indagou Urameshi entrando na cela. — O que serão estas coisas nele...?

Hiei, colocou o ouvido no peito de Kurama. Procurava saber se ele ainda se encontrava vivo. Sentiu o coração vacilar, nesse momento teve medo de que fosse tarde demais.

— Tum Tá... Tum Tá... — Coração batendo.

— Kurama... — chamou mais uma vez.

Hiei ouviu um gemido. Kurama estava se manifestando. Pelo visto por muito pouco não chegaram tarde demais. Terminou de tirar o resto das fitas que o prendiam e percebeu que os símbolos foram sumindo aos poucos até que não restasse mais nenhum. Yusuke abaixou-se para ver o amigo ferido. Apesar de não ter muitos ferimentos ele não parecia nada bem. Hiei estava muito preocupado. Foi o que Yusuke percebeu, e ele também estava, assim como Kuwabara. Passaram por muitos problemas para chegarem até ali. E por muito pouco talvez não tivessem conseguido salvar o amigo.

— Ei... Kurama... — Disse Yusuke. — Kurama...? Kuwabara, acho melhor a gente tirar ele daqui. E Tentar sair desse lugar. Se bem que eu quero encontrar quem fez isso com ele!

— Isso mesmo, vamos atrás desse cara logo de uma vez! — Respondeu Kuwabara enquanto ia pegar o amigo para carregílo.

— Hiei... ... ...

— Kurama?... — Respondeu Hiei.

— Yusuke... Kuwabara... — Murmurou Kurama, enquanto tentava abrir os olhos. Piscou algumas vezes e mirou o amigo que se encontrava ao seu lado e chamava pelo seu nome. — Não... estou sonhando...? Estou...? — Tentando esboçar um sorriso.

— Kurama, você pode se levantar, cara? — Indagou Yusuke — acha que pode?

— Se não eu carrego você... — continuou Kuwabara.

— Acho... que eu posso... tentar... — tentando de levantar com ajuda de Yusuke e Hiei.

— Vai com calma, Kurama!

— Já estou melhor, Yusuke... Não se preocupe. — Nisso Kurama despenca em cima de Hiei.

— Kurama! Baka! Se não pode se levantar, não tente!

— Eu já posso ficar de pé... Só estou um pouco tonto... É isso...

— Hump!

— Tem certeza Kurama? — disse Yusuke — Vê se não extrapola, hein...?

— Bem... Agora temos que descobrir como sair daqui! Ou achar o dono desse lugar...

— O melhor jeito de achar a saída e ir atrás do nosso anfitrião... — Kurama respondeu ao Kuwabara — Além do mais eu cheguei até aqui com o objetivo de encontrílo...

— É mas... não sei se você sabe... deu mó trabalhão chegar até aqui, falou! O pior é que ESSE LUGAR é um labirinto dos INFERNOS! — continuou o Yusuke. — Acha que você está bem para continuar?

— Vocês também estão feridos. Vamos cuidar disso primeiro. Hiei, deixe-me ver o seu braço. — Kurama examinou o braço machucado do amigo. — Eu tenho algumas sementes especiais aqui comigo.

Nisso Kurama, que tinha recuperado um pouco de suas forças, tirou algumas sementes do cabelo e usou um pouco de youki para transformílas em plantas e fazer curativos nos companheiros.

Após o breve descanso dos nossos quatro heróis, eles resolveram que iriam atrás do responsável. Kurama contou mais ou menos o que aconteceu enquanto esteve em cativeiro, como eram os inimigos que ele enfrentou, principalmente sobre Nirubogu e sua arte mágica, e que provavelmente esse seria o tipo de técnica que iriam enfrentar: Magia.

— Então... — Concluiu Yusuke — Vamos nessa!

Os quatro rapazes seguiram pelo corredor, até a passagem aberta anteriormente por Hiei. Naqueles vários corredores, resolveram seguir pelo mais largo que foi tido como o principal dentro daquele calabouço. Kurama, seguiu na frente juntamente com Hiei, sendo seguido por Yusuke e Kuwabara. O corredor era bastante comprido, porém já havia se tornado possível ver uma única e grande passagem ao seu final. Uma porta adornada com muitas inscrições.

— Ei, Kurama... — perguntou Urameshi — Você saber ler essas coisas aí, não sabe?

— Mais ou menos... Muitas dessas inscrições eu desconheço, acho que são usadas mais em rituais mágicos, ou mesmo algum tipo de magia de proteção... Provavelmente é um idioma secreto de algum clã.

— Ahhh! Saquei...

— Então quer dizer que você não entende esses negócios aí? — indagou Kuwabara.

— Bem, nessa porta, essas inscrições estão dizendo algo como: A face oculta que se revela de fora para dentro. O espelho que refletido... Bem isso aqui eu não tenho idéia do que seja... É mais ou menos isso que está escrito nessa porta...

— Eu hein... Tô começando a achar que é melhor não saber o que está escrito nessas paradas aí... — Completou Yusuke.

— De qualquer forma, acho melhor tomarmos cuidado com espelhos. — Concluiu Kurama.

— Hump!

Eles passaram pela porta, porém nada de estranho aconteceu. Agora estavam em um corredor mais largo e amplo. Tinha as paredes ricamente adornadas, era bem iluminado e não era possível ver portas em sua extensão. Continuaram por aquele grande corredor. Kurama, aparentava estar muito atento, procurando algo nas paredes, até mesmo no chão. Yusuke e Kuwabara estavam mais tranqüilos com a presença do amigo, já que ele tinha muita experiência com esse tipo de ambiente, e depois de tudo que passaram, era alívio tê-lo ali com eles. Hiei estava mais calmo, e andava ao lado de Kurama.

Repentinamente Kurama fez um gesto para que parassem. Eles pararam imaginando estar diante de uma armadilha.

— Estão vendo isso? — Perguntou Kurama.

— Isso o quê? — Perguntaram Kuwabara e Yusuke em uníssono.

— Fale o que você está vendo! — Disse Hiei

— Estão vendo esses adornos por todo o corredor...? Bem nessa parte, eles formam um tipo de linha. Com certeza está marcando o lugar de algum tipo de armadilha.

— Ahhhhhhhh... Saquei... mas e o que a gente vai fazer agora? — disse Yusuke.

— Vou procurar algum dispositivo que possa acionar uma armadilha.

— Falou...

Kurama ficou observando e analisando aquela parte do corredor. Algum tempo depois. Ele se voltou para os companheiros e disse:

— Pelo que eu pude analisar, não sei como alguma armadilha pode ser acionada aqui. Provavelmente as armadilhas foram elaboradas com Magia, então talvez a nossa própria presença aqui possa ser o evento desencadeante.

— Traduz, agora, pô! — respondeu Yusuke.

— Que eu não tenho a mínima idéia.

— Ahhhhhhh... tá...

— Hump... Vamos sair logo daqui! — Exclamou Hiei.

Hiei atravessou a linha. Como não aconteceu aparentemente nada, os outros seguiram-no. Kuwabara por curiosidade, talvez, voltou-se para trás para ver a tal linha que eles haviam atravessado.

— O que é aquilo? Virou um espelho?

— O quê? — Responderam os outros três.

— Olha só o lugar onde nos passamos, tem um espelho ali...

— Aquilo não é um espelho. — Continuou Kurama — Um espelho sempre mostra uma imagem enantiomorfa, no caso não nos veríamos de costas no espelho... A menos que houvesse outro espelho atrás de nós, mas mesmo assim...

— Eitcha! — exclamou Yusuke — Somos nós ali de novo! Mas estamos de lado! Eh lugarzinho do mal... será que não tem nada aqui que funcione normalmente!

— Hump... se é um espelho por que não quebramos logo isso!

— Não acredito que possa ser uma boa idéia. Aquelas inscrições mencionaram algo com espelhos... Espelhos refletidos... Os espelhos refletem imagens... Talvez isso seja um pista de como sair daqui...

— Quer saber... chegamos até aqui quebrando tudo... Vamos quebrar tudo aqui também... — Yusuke concentra a energia em um Reigun... — Reiiigunnn...

O Reigun de Yusuke atravessa o suposto espelho e passa direto até o final do corredor e desaparece.

— Aiiiiiiiiii!

— Que quê foi Kuwabara? — Yusuke, voltando-se para trás.

— Eu senti a energia do seu Reigun. Passando de raspão na minha cara!

— Mais isso foi no tal espelho?

— Talvez seja isso... Se atacarmos as imagens, sofreremos as conseqüências.

— Então me diz, Kurama, como nós vamos sair daqui?

— Yusuke, tenha calma. Assim como o seu Reigun, talvez, nós também possamos atravessar.

— Eu vou na frente! — respondeu Hiei.

Hiei andou até o espelho que estava em seu caminho e atravessou. Os demais imitaram-no e seguiram sem se importarem com as imagens replicantes que havia diante deles. Como não havia mais imagens nem espelhos, continuaram seguindo o caminho pelo corredor. Hiei continuou andando a frente do grupo, mas estranhou que Kurama continuasse atrás de si, afinal era ele que estava procurando armadilhas e afins, e até aquele ponto esquisito havia tomado a dianteira do grupo. Mas estava permanecendo na mesma posição em que havia atravessado.

— Kurama, desistiu de...

Antes mesmo que terminasse de pronunciar essas palavras, Hiei, foi atacado pelo amigo.

— O que significa isso?

Todos os três começaram o ataque a Hiei, que se esquivou e sacou a espada. Nesse instante a aparência deles se modificou. Kuwabara, Yusuke e Kurama pareciam bonecos, inclusive o seu movimento era desajeitado e estranho. Os olhos eram como olhos de cadáveres.

— Quando isso aconteceu? Onde estão os outros?

Sua resposta foi um sorriso sarcástico de todos os três "bonecos". Que começaram a atacílo. Hiei revidou atingindo de raspão Yusuke e Kuwabara, mas atingiu Kurama em cheio no abdômen, que caiu de joelhos. Yusuke e Kuwabara prepararam-se para continuar o ataque.

Kurama seguiu Hiei através do suposto espelho. E logo foi seguido por Yusuke e Kuwabara. Continuaram seguindo pelo caminho. Kurama aproximou-se de Hiei para acompanhílo e ali continuou observando o caminho pelo qual passavam. Repentinamente Kurama sentiu um golpe forte em seu abdômen que inexplicavelmente começou a sangrar. Um corte havia surgido. Ele caiu de joelhos quando sentiu um golpe, e quando dirigiu o olhar aos companheiros percebeu que eles não mais pareciam as mesmas pessoas. Seus olhos estavam diferentes, olhos frios e mortos, os movimentos se assemelhavam a marionetes.

"— Uma armadilha! Mas como eu fui atingido dessa maneira, talvez..."

Kurama passou a ser atacado pelas marionetes de seus amigos. Hiei que estava mais próximo sacou a espada e começou o ataque. Com um pouco de dificuldade por causa do ferimento Kurama se esquivou. O movimento da espada fez com que alguns fios ruivos de cabelo flutuassem. Havia se desviado por muito pouco.

"— Quando eles foram trocados! Eu não percebi... talvez naquela hora. Mas se eles forem como as imagens no espelho. Significa que se eu tentar reagir talvez os verdadeiros... sofram as conseqüências... O mais provável é que eu tenha sido atingido dessa maneira..."

Kurama se desviou do ataque que vinha agora de Yusuke e Kuwabara. Instintivamente tirou a rosa dos cabelos e a transformou em chicote.

— Rose Whip!

Yusuke seguiu Hiei e Kurama pelo espelho. Percebeu que Kuwabara também realizou o mesmo movimento, atravessando o espelho. Continuou pelo caminho, andando logo atrás de Hiei e Kurama.

— Fala sério... Dá pra acreditar que atravessamos aquele espelho doido... Se bem que nada aqui é normal mesmo... Ei! Vocês aí na frente, não vão dizer nada não? ... ... ... O que é isso? — Passando a mão no braço no qual apareceu um corte superficial subitamente.

Quando Yusuke viu o sangue em suas mãos e perguntou aos companheiros todos eles se voltaram em sua direção. Mas não tinham a aparência de seus amigos. Estavam diferentes, principalmente os olhos, e o movimento.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? Kurama...? Hiei...? Kuwabara...?

Todos os três avançaram para o ataque. Percebendo que seria atacado, Yusuke golpeou com um soco aquele que se encontrava mais próximo de si, a cópia de Kuwabara.

Kuwabara, depois de seguir os companheiros pelo espelho, continuou o seu caminho em silêncio. Aquele lugar era por demais bizarro e estava cansado de tudo o que estava acontecendo desde que pôs os pés no Makai. Sentiu uma dor estranha em uma das pernas e quando olhou, constatou que havia sangue, não se lembrava de ter sido ferido ali.

— Ei! Urameshi! Tem alguma coisa ESTRANHA... quer dizer, mais estranha ainda acontecendo aqui...

Mal concluiu a sua frase e sentiu um terrível golpe bem no rosto. Um soco, como os do Urameshi, mas ele não havia nem chegado perto do amigo...

"— Ele não seria tão rápido... seria?"

Nesse momento todos os três amigos se voltaram em direção a Kuwabara. Kuwabara percebeu que não eram os seus amigos que estavam diante de si, e sim cópias. Estranhas cópias que mais pareciam marionetes, olhos sem nenhuma expressão de vida.

— Maldição... Quando isso aconteceu... Quem são vocês?

Sua resposta foi um sorriso sarcástico das cópias diante de si. Que começaram a atacar. Kuwabara começou a lutar dando um soco na cara da cópia de Urameshi, pois estava mais próximo. Com o golpe a cópia foi derrubada em cima da imitação de Hiei, que vinha logo atrás para atacar também.

— Kisama! Vou destruir todos vocês! Onde estão os verdadeiros? DIGAM!

Hiei não obteve resposta. Aquele boneco de Kurama que havia sido atacado já estava de pé e pronto para atacar.

— Vou matílos... um por um se for preciso!

No momento que foi preparar para atacar com sua espada, Hiei sentiu uma força o empurrando para trás. O que fez com que quase fosse atingido por um soco do boneco Yusuke. Para se desviar do ataque conjunto que se seguiria pelas imitações de Kuwabara e Kurama, ele recuou um pouco.

"— Que diabo foi isso que aconteceu agora? Como eu fui empurrado daquele jeito? Kisama! Eu vou destruir todos eles!"

Hiei atacou com sua espada, mas apesar de desajeitados, os bonecos até que eram ágeis. Não conseguiu atingi-los mortalmente, mas parou o ataque. Todos os três haviam sido atingidos.

"— Essas coisas não devem ser vivas... Esse lugar está me deixando louco. Qual seria a maneira correta de sair dessa armadilha... Isso era pra ser uma armadilha, não é?"

Kurama estava com o Rose Whip em mãos.

"— Vou seguir em frente... Espero não ter que me defender."

Kurama se desviou do ataque que vinha em sua direção com destreza. Não foi muito difícil. Seguiu em frente o mais rápido que podia. Aquele ferimento havia sido profundo e estava sangrando bastante.

"— Só posso esperar que percebam logo o que está acontecendo aqui..."

Enquanto corria Kurama sentiu um outro ferimento se abrir em seu braço direito, o que o fez largar o chicote que imediatamente se transformou novamente em uma rosa.

"— Um corte... mais um corte... isso deve ser o Hiei lutando... Se continuar assim, ele pode até matar alguém... Podemos todos morrer aqui! Não tenho escolha, tenho que arranjar um jeito de fazê-los perceberem o que está acontecendo aqui. Acho que já sei como..."

Kurama tirou algumas sementes do cabelo e jogou atrás de si. E continuou correndo. Assim que a marionete de Hiei aproximou-se das sementes no chão elas imediatamente se transformaram em um emaranhado de caules e folhas. O boneco tropeçou e caindo no chão.

"— Espero que isso o ajude a pensar..."

Yusuke sentiu um golpe como o de Kuwabara na face. Não sabe bem como mais foi jogado para trás com o golpe e sentiu como se tivesse batido em alguma coisa. Recuperando o equilíbrio se desviou do ataque que se aproxima por trás.

— Esse golpe foi que nem os do Kuwabara. Só um pouco melhor. Se fosse ele eu diria que andou treinando. Eu hein! Só de raiva vou encher esse boneco aí de porrada... Me disseram que ele treinava com um meu... Então eu mereço esse refresco... Toma essa...

Yusuke deu uma seqüência de golpes no boneco Kuwabara. Que foi empurrado para trás, mas pareceu não sofrer muito com o ataque.

— Sentiu essa papudo. — Fazendo muque e pose de bom — Eu sempre vou ser o Super Bad Boy, falou. Tá querendo mais é...? Pode desembuchar e falar o que aconteceu com os verdadeiros ou vai ter mais, tá ligado! Aiiiiiiiiii! Mas hein! Da'onde saiu esse corte? Putz... Esse lugar é mais pirado que tudo...

Yusuke agora tinha um corte a mais que surgiu misteriosamente em sua perna.

"— Tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui? Eu tenho certeza disso..."

— Isso é pra ver que o meu treinamento está dando certo! URAMESHI, Fique sabendo que eu ainda vou te derrotar... OUVIU? — Se movimentando como lutador de boxe — Ninguém pode com o GRANDE KUWABARA... Podem vir, falou! Pode ser até todos de uma vez... — Agora dando socos no ar — Podem vir que eu tô preparado...

Mal acabou de dizer as últimas palavras, ele sentiu uma seqüência de golpes bem conhecidos. Foi empurrado um pouco para trás. Mas ainda continuou de pé. A cópia de Urameshi avançou, mas ele agiu antes também com uma seqüência de golpes. E recuou em seguida, para se recuperar e pensar no que estava acontecendo aqui...

— Mas que...? Como é que eu senti esses golpes, afinal quê que está acontecendo aqui? "Que estranho... Não dá pra entender... Eles nem encostaram em mim! Como eu senti esses golpes... Eram bem parecidos com os do Urameshi, assim como antes... Mas onde será que eles estão. Será que estão lutando também... ... ... ... ... ... lutando... também... Será que...? Quando o Urameshi usou o Reigun eu senti ele na minha cara... E se quando alguém atacar essas coisas o verdadeiro sentir também... Fala sério... Se for isso... então eu acabei de encher o Urameshi de porrada... HEHEHEHE... Essa é BOA..." Aiiiiiiiiiii! Um corte no meu braço... Já entendi! Só pode ser coisa daquele baixinho! Mas agora não posso atacar mais ninguém... a menos que o Urameshi me bata de novo... aí eu não deixo baixo não! Eu vou nessa...!

Kuwabara saiu correndo se desviando dos ataques dos bonecos. E Saiu correndo seguindo o corredor.

Hiei se afastou um pouco tentando se esquivar dos golpes dos bonecos de seus amigos.

"— Malditos, é difícil prever os movimentos deles... O quê... ... ...?"

Nesse momento, Hiei, sente o seu corpo sendo puxado para baixo, como se ele tivesse tropeçado em algo. Mas não havia nada diante de si.

"— Foi como... como tropeçar nas plantas de Kurama... mas isso é impossível! Não há nada aqui...! Esse boneco nem ao menos parece poder imitar as técnicas de Kurama... Lugar MALDITO! Isso começou quando entramos pelo tal espelho... O golpe do Urameshi... ... ... Atravessou o espelho... o Kuwabara disse que sentiu o golpe... hump! Será que...?"

Os pensamentos de Hiei foram interrompidos por um ataque conjunto das cópias de Kurama, Kuwabara e Yusuke. Ele se jogou para o lado e se esquivou, porém quando tentou um contra-ataque parou repentinamente.

"— ... não posso atacílos... talvez isso esteja ferindo os verdadeiros..."

Correu em direção ao final do corredor. Fugindo dos ataques, e tentando sair de lá.

— Não vou atacílos por enquanto... mas se por acaso esse pensamento estiver errado vou fazer vocês bonecos malditos se arrependerem!

Kurama estava quase no final do corredor.

"— Há alguma coisa... será que eu cheguei no final...?"

Kurama parou de correr abruptamente, seu rosto estava perplexo, não havia nada ali, a não ser uma parede. Virou-se para trás e viu os fantoches em se encalço. Não havia nada a fazer a não ser enfrentílos.

"— Querem que nos matemos aqui. Não me darei por vencido tão facilmente. Mas também não posso lutar contra eles ou poderei ferir os meus amigos. A única coisa seria fugir para a entrada desse espelho... ... ... Espelho...? Um espelho mostra sempre o contrário da realidade... ... Quando corri para o final do corredor eu corri para o sentido da entrada se considerar que isso é um espelho... Então a saída fica o mais próximo do espelho, isto é... Tenho que voltar o caminho. Pois isso é o que eu vou fazer. Espero que esteja certo..."

Kurama correu em direção às cópias dos amigos. Passou rapidamente empurrando-os para abrir passagem. Mas depois desse movimento perdeu um pouco o equilíbrio e se apoiou no chão por alguns instantes. Seu ferimento estava sangrando e já estava sentindo as suas forças diminuindo. Precisava correr ou não sairia vivo desse espelho. Levantou-se usando o resto de forças que tinha para continuar. Começou a correr em direção a passagem do espelho.

As cópias percebendo o movimento se alvoroçaram. Seus olhos brilharam a aparência quase inofensiva mudou radicalmente para ameaçadora. Podia-se sentir um youki muito forte emanando delas. Seus movimentos desajeitados tomaram forma seus ataques tornaram-se mais objetivos.

— O quê... ... ... isso significa que talvez a saída esteja realmente lá. Mas agora vai ser muito mais difícil. Ficaram mais fortes vai ser difícil se eu não me defender. Mas se assim o fizer estarei ferindo os outros... Droga!

Kurama continuou correndo, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter o ritmo. Estava perdendo velocidade, e logo seria alcançado pelos novos bonecos. Enquanto corria Kurama recebeu um ataque do boneco Yusuke que o empurrou contra a parede, derrubando-o no chão...

— Ahhhmm...

Kurama desviou do chute que veio em seguida, e tentou uma rasteira para derrubílo no chão. Os outros já estavam bem perto. Percebeu que a imitação de Kuwabara ia tentar um soco, e se desviou.

"— estão em cima de mim... Droga... como eu vou escapar sem feri-los...?"

Kurama rolou para o lado e se levantou apoiado na parede, e sorriu para os seus adversários. Nos momentos seguintes uma fumaça começou a surgir que em alguns segundos cobriu a todos.

"— Isso vai distraí-los um pouco... Vou tentar ganhar distância agora..." Pensando isso Kurama sai em disparada em quanto os bonecos ficam desorientados na fumaça.

O koorime estava correndo a toda velocidade na direção em que supostamente estaria a saída. Mas subitamente parou quando sentiu uma mudança no youki dos seus perseguidores. E inesperadamente se sentiu empurrado e pressionado contra uma parede.

"— O youki deles mudou... Nani? O que foi isso? Algum dos baka seria responsável por isso...? Hump... Por quê eu tive a sensação de que estava correndo na direção contrária? Será que tem alguma coisa lá... Perto de mim esses bonecos são muito lentos. Nani...? meus olhos"

De repente sente como se não pudesse enxergar com os seus olhos, como se algo bloqueasse a sua visão.

— Hump... "Isso só pode ser coisa do Kurama... Não estou entendo mais nada..." hump... Kurama está indo naquela direção... deve ter algum motivo... Nesse caso acho que farei a mesma coisa... — sorriu enquanto começou a voltar pelo caminho percorrido.

Na velocidade de Hiei não demorou muito para que ele se deparasse novamente com as imitações dos seus amigos. Percebeu que não apenas o youki havia mudado, mas também a aparência, com certeza estavam ameaçadores. Não querendo atacílos resolveu optar pela mesma estratégia usada pelo amigo. Correu em direção aos bonecos empurrando eles contra a parede e seguindo o seu caminho.

— Hump... vocês são muito lentos...

"— Tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui... eu tenho certeza disso... Porque eu posso sentir os golpes do Kuwabara? E eu sinto sem nem ao menos ser atingido por aqueles caras... mais que droga... E os outros... onde eles estão?"

Yusuke estava diante das imitações de seus amigos. Encarava-os como se estivesse preparando mais um ataque. Porém ele não atacou, ficou pensando o que era tudo isso. Por que os golpes do Kuwabara sem nem ao menos seus atuais oponentes encostaram nele.

— Ahhhhhhhhhh... Esse lugar tá pirando a minha cabeça... — esbravejou Urameshi — O que é isso...?

Urameshi sentiu o youki dos bonecos aumentarem. Não apenas a energia mudou mas a aparência tornou-se diferente. Pouco tempo em seguida ele sentiu-se empurrado e pressionado contra uma parede.

— Nani? Meus olhos... não posso enxergar... — esfregando os olhos insistentemente.

Urameshi sentiu como se alguma coisa o impedisse de ver, mas não havia nada ali. Percebeu que nesse momento de vulnerabilidade seus inimigos preparavam um ataque. Pulou para trás tentando se afastar até conseguir entender a situação.

— Que droga...! Como vocês conseguiram fazer isso...? Eu vou acabar logo com isso de uma vez...

Yusuke tentou localizar os adversários pelo youki que emanava deles. Sentiu a aproximação do primeiro adversário. Tentou um soco, mas ainda não conseguia enxergar, e por isso não foi capaz de acertar o golpe que resvalou bem próximo. Porém seu adversário conseguiu atingi-lo em cheio no abdômen. Yusuke foi arrastado para trás pela força de golpe. Dava pra perceber pelo youki que estavam vindo em conjunto, sua visão ainda estava embaçada.

"— Vou tentar pegar todos eles com o Reigun... Posso sentir que estão concentrando a energia... vão me atacar todos de uma vez... Mais que droga!"

Todos os três bonecos concentravam youki em conjunto. Uma forte energia podia ser sentida como se estivesse prestes a explodir.

— REI GUNNNN! "Espero que sirva para pelo menos eu me defender nesse corredor..."

A energia do golpe das marionetes e do Reigun foram lançadas ao mesmo tempo. Mas a energia enviada das cópias cresceu surpreendentemente após ter sido lançada superando o Reigun de Yusuke. O Reigun se desmanchou ao tocar no golpe contrário foi completamente incorporado. Yusuke foi atingido em cheio sendo empurrado com tudo para trás. Até que sentiu como se tivesse atravessado uma barreira de energia. Caindo em um lugar maior. Uma sala pentagonal na qual não havia portas ou janelas. Tentou se levantar, mas o golpe havia sido muito forte.

— Como eu vim parar aqui? — murmurou Urameshi — Droga... eu não esperava por isso... Eu... posso ver de novo! "Estou sentindo um youki se aproximando"

— Hehehehe... aqueles bonecos estão bem atrás de mim... Sabia que eu podia ser mais rápido... Lá na frente deve estar a saída.

Kuwabara corria o mais rápido que podia em direção ao que ele pensava ser a saída daquele corredor. Depois de alguns minutos ele se deparou com uma parede. Sua face estava atônita.

— Seus DESGRAÇADOS! Isso é mais uma armadilha... "Droga... vou ter que voltar passando por aquelas figuras, além do mais agora eu não posso atacílas mais... Vou ter que sair com tudo."

Com esse pensamento Kuwabara começou a percorrer o caminho de volta a toda velocidade.

Hiei estava quase no início do corredor. Mas alguns segundos e atravessaria o espelho novamente.

"— Mesmo que tenham aumentado o nível de youki ainda são muito lentos pra mim... Vamos ver onde essa porta vai levar..."

Hiei atravessou o espelho. Sentiu que seu corpo foi puxado pela gravidade. Era um cômodo pentagonal, o teto era alto em relação ao corredor anterior. A passagem ficava em uma das paredes, no alto. Hiei se ergueu depois do salto, vendo o Urameshi no centro do salão, ferido e preparado para luta.

— Hump... Não me diga que apanhou para aquelas coisas? — disse Hiei.

— Eu não... Bah... e o que você sabe? De repente eu não conseguia enxergar nada.

— Aquilo deve ter sido coisa do Kurama, nenhum de vocês tem a capacidade pra fazer algo assim...

— O que você quer dizer com o Kurama? — espantou-se Urameshi.

— Você não percebeu, baka? Hump... Hã... Um youki está se aproximando...

— Estou quase no final... Ali! O espelho...

Kurama atravessou a passagem. Esta dava para o salão pentagonal. A entrada da sala era mais alta que o chão, logo Kurama desceu em um salto. Mas devido ao ferimento teve dificuldades em se levantar.

— Kurama! — Chamaram Yusuke e Hiei em uníssono.

— Você está bem Kurama? — Perguntou Yusuke — O que foi esse ferimento.

— Kurama... — Hiei reconheceu o ferimento em Kurama, como aquele que havia causado em um dos bonecos — Eu...

— Não se preocupe Hiei, você não tinha como saber...

— Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui...?

— Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! — Kuwabara despencou por uma das passagens em uma das cinco paredes.

— Finalmente o Idiota apareceu... Pensei que aquelas imitações tinham dado um jeito em você... — Disse Hiei cinicamente.

— Quem você está chamando de idiota, baixinho? GRRRRR.

— Calma aê... Kuwabara... e dá um tempo Hiei... Ô Kurama... explica esse negócio direito!

— Yusuke, você se lembra daquelas imagens que vimos no espelho?

— Aham... e...

— Bem, o Kuwabara havia dito que conseguiu sentir a energia do seu ataque. Eu acredito aquelas imagens eram as imitações, como disse Hiei, com as quais estávamos lutando, e principalmente que quando as atacávamos; estávamos atacando uns aos outros. Queriam que nos matássemos aqui.

— Ehhhhhhh... Agora eu estou entendo... por isso eu sentia os golpes do Kuwabara... EI! Kuwabara! Você estava me batendo de verdade! Vem cá que agora você vai ver!

— Eu? Você é que começou... não me venha com essa... você é que vai ver isso agora...

— Vocês dois! Não é hora pra isso... Estão sentindo esse youki... — Disse Kurama.

— São aquelas coisas... — Completou Hiei — Kurama, você pode lutar?

— Sim... acho que sim... Mas não temos escolha... são 12 deles.

Todos os quatro se posicionaram para a luta que estava por vir. O youki se aproximava e a tensão no ar aumentava. Em alguns instantes as passagens em quatro das cinco paredes brilharam, saindo três seres de cada uma delas. Não havia mais em nenhum deles a aparência dos quatro amigos. Pareciam marionetes de madeira na qual a única coisa que se destacava eram os olhos vermelho sangue que brilhavam como um rubi ao Sol. Os doze bonecos cercaram o time Urameshi completamente naquele salão sem saída.

— A aparência deles mudou. Isso pode significar alguma coisa. — disse Kurama.

— Como o quê... — indagou Yusuke.

— Que talvez seja diferente do corredor... — começou Hiei.

— E não estaríamos ferindo a nós mesmos... — Completou Kurama.

— E possamos lutar a vontade. — complementou Kuwabara.

— Então galera... Vamos cair na porrada! — finalizou Yusuke.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama e Hiei ficaram de costas uns para os outros em círculo. Assim podiam ver o ataque dos bonecos de madeira. Eram exatamente três bonecos diante de cada um. Hiei foi o primeiro a atacar juntamente com um boneco que se encontrava a mais a sua esquerda. Hiei sacou a sua espada e atacou os três em uma incrível seqüência de golpes tentando atingir aos três ao mesmo tempo. Porém eles estavam mais ágeis. E apenas um deles sofreu danos consideráveis, perdendo um dos braços que voou para o chão; os outros conseguiram esquivar do ataque.

— Rose Whip! — Kurama tira uma rosa vermelha dos cabelos e a transforma em chicote.

Kurama foi o próximo a iniciar um ataque, mas seu oponente foi mais rápido avançando em sua direção. Kurama Agilmente conseguiu se esquivar dos ataques e usou o seu chicote em um esplêndido golpe. Dois dos bonecos com os quais está lutando perderam um braço. O outro se desviou do ataque, e contra-atacou com um golpe que acertou a perna direita de Kurama. Kurama rapidamente se refez do ataque e recuou, pois já estava ferido e portanto adotou uma postura defensiva na batalha.

Yusuke concentrou a sua energia para usar um Shotgun. Atacou todos de uma só vez. Um dos bonecos perdeu uma perna caindo no chão. Os outros dois pareciam não terem sentido tanto o golpe de Yusuke. Que resolveu partir para a luta corpo-a-corpo. Concentrando o seu Youki nas pernas e nos punhos, partiu com tudo pra cima dos seus oponentes.

— REIKEN! — Kuwabara usou a sua espada para atacar. Um dos bonecos foi partido ao meio, os outros dois se esquivaram agilmente da primeira leva de ataques do rapaz.

Kurama que estava com dificuldades pelo ferimento recém adquirido. Resolveu esperar a aproximação dos seus adversários para ter uma chance melhor em um ataque certeiro. Sabia que estava se arriscando, mas com a sua agilidade prejudicada não estava na mesma condição para usar o mesmo tipo de ataque direto, tática adotada pelos seus companheiros. Esperou até que estivessem bem próximos. O suficiente para receber em Cheio o seu ataque com o chicote. O ataque foi bem sucedido. Terminando de destruir o seu adversário já sem um dos membros, porém os outros não se enganaram tão facilmente e conseguiram se esquivar. Kurama por causa do esforço e por estar bastante ferido, sentiu–se um pouco tonto e foi obrigado a se apoiar no chão.

Hiei estava lutando arduamente com os bonecos. Estranhou que apesar de sua agilidade não conseguia acertílos com facilidade. Apenas um parecia estar sendo efetivamente atacado, os outros se esquivavam agilmente de todas as empreitadas. O boneco que havia perdido o braço na primeira investida já estava em pedaços no chão. Nesse momento percebeu que Kurama não parecia bem e recuou para ver o amigo.

— Kurama! Você não está em condições de lutar... "... ele está assim por minha..."

— Eu já disse que você não tinha como saber... — Interrompendo os pensamentos de Hiei, sussurrou Kurama — Não está achando a formação de luta desses bonecos um pouco estranha? Eles não estão atacando. Parecem estarem se deixando atacar... E cada um deles perdeu um companheiro.

Hiei olhou a sua volta e percebeu do que Kurama falava. Tanto Yusuke quanto Kuwabara estavam exatamente na mesma situação. Havia um boneco despedaçado no chão, mas os outros estavam intactos.

— Eles parecem estar se colocando diante do ataque de propósito... — Disse Hiei enquanto via Yusuke terminar com o boneco sem uma das pernas que havia se levantado.

— Estão observando a nossa luta... — Continuou Kurama — Estão observando nossas táticas de batalha. Para poderem nos derrotar. — Enquanto se levantava mais um vez — Mas isso não será o suficiente para nos derrotar.

— Kurama... Hump... Espero que saiba o que está fazendo...

Hiei retomou a postura de luta para terminar o que havia começado. Mas tentou ficar mais perto do amigo para ajudílo caso fosse necessário.

Yusuke estava cansado, sua perna ferida estava doendo e o ferimento estava reabrindo com o esforço da batalha. "Droga! DROGA! Porque não estou conseguindo atingir essas coisas... eles não são tão rápidos..." Yusuke foi atingido dessa vez, por um dos bonecos. Um soco certeiro no rosto e outro no abdômen.

— Hehehehe... Bom golpe... até parece que está aprendendo comigo... — Disse Yusuke limpando o sangue do canto da boca — Mas é preciso muito mais pra me deter... Toma essa...!

Yusuke que rapidamente se refez do ataque acertou em cheio o boneco que lhe tinha atingido. Com a força do golpe ele foi arremessado contra a parede. Nisso o outro boneco se aproximou para o ataque.

— Não dessa vez... REI GUNNN! — Urameshi soltou um potente Reigun contra o boneco que se aproximava. O impacto forte de energia fez com que ele fosse despedaçado. — "Estranho... eu pensei que eles fossem atacar usando energia como naquele corredor... Mas não estão fazendo nada... Vou acabar com eles primeiro..." Ei você aí... Ô da parede... vai ficar caidinho aí por causa de um golpezinho à toa... Então pode continuar aí... REI GUNNN! — Com esse Reigun Yusuke acabou por despedaçar o boneco contra a parede.

Kuwabara estava com um pouco de dificuldades em acertar os outros dois, mas depois de ver o amigo detonando os adversários, não quis ficar para trás. Acesa a antiga rivalidade entre os dois amigos Kuwabara concentrou seu Reiki ao máximo.

— Vou DETONAR vocês... — Dizendo isso Kuwabara aumentou o tamanho de sua Reiken que ficou como uma lança atingindo em cheio o boneco que estava mais próximo de si, mas o outro escapou aproveitando para tentar atacar Kuwabara. Ao se aproximar saltando para um ataque direto. Kuwabara apenas ergueu a mão aberta em direção ao boneco. Nesse instante saíram várias faíscas de energia que rasgaram o atacante. — Bakas... Acham que é tão fácil assim bater em mim! Dois já foram... só falta esse espetado aí... hehehehe — Kuwabara se aproximou do boneco atravessado em sua Reiken e ao mesmo diminuindo a espada até voltar ao tamanho de uma espada e a movimentou para cima cortando o boneco. Logo em seguida aplicou mais dois golpes transversais que terminaram de despedaçar o último.

Em quanto isso... Hiei que já não estava com o humor muito bom, resolveu deixar de atacar apenas com a espada e usar seu Youki.

— Ensatsu Kennn! — A espada de Hiei se transformou em uma espada coberta por Chamas Negras. Os bonecos partiram para o ataque. Mas Hiei foi mas rápido e jogou a espada no que se encontrava mais próximo de si. — Jaou Ensatsu Rengoukushou... — Uma seqüência de socos de Chamas Negras em incrível velocidade despedaçou o seu oponente por completo. O outro continuava inteiro, se é que poderia ser chamado assim, pois estava queimando em chamas. Hiei apenas se aproximou recuperando a espada e partindo o outro em pedaços.

Kurama estava de pé. E ficou esperando o ataque. Percebeu que seus amigos começaram a obter sucesso em suas batalhas. " É minha vez de começar a lutar de verdade..." Sua energia já tinha recuperado bastante força depois de ter sido libertado da Magia que o prendia. Apesar de enfraquecido pelo ferimento resolveu que ia usar Bastante energia, o suficiente para que talvez sua força física fosse recobrada.

Uma neblina pareceu surgir do nada em volta de Kurama, que continuava imóvel enquanto a neblina cobria todo o seu rosto. Aos poucos enquanto se dissipava. Uma outra figura começava a surgir naquele lugar. Alto, com longos cabelos prateados... orelhas de raposa... vestido de branco... porém havia manchas de sangue que maculavam a vestimenta alva. Os mesmos ferimentos. A transformação de Kurama em Youko não foi capaz de eliminar os ferimento, mas com certeza foi capaz de reduzir os seus danos. "Eu sei que com isso quando voltar a forma humana terei certas conseqüências desagradáveis mas não estou afim de ficar parado sem lutar"

— Acho que vou derreter todos vocês... Minhas plantas estão famintas... — Uma voz fria e grave, tão diferente da voz aveludada do ruivo, ecoou pelo recinto. Kurama tirou uma semente dos cabelos que rapidamente ganhou vida. Uma enorme planta que enroscada em seu braço crescia em direção aos bonecos. — Mate-os... — Com essas palavras a Planta avançou para devorar os dois bonecos. Tamanha foi a ferocidade com que atacou que eles desapareceram em meio aos ataques. Até que não restou nada. — Estava mesmo com fome... — De repente... a Planta de contorceu. Kurama foi capaz de sentir que sua Planta estava morrendo. Mas antes de secar ela regurgitou sua comida em pedaços. — Parece que esses bonecos não são bons para minhas plantas... Malditos. — Kurama se aproximou da cabeça de um e pisou em cima quebrando ela em pequeninas partes.

Todos os bonecos foram eliminados. Os quatro se reuniram no meio do salão pentagonal. Kuwabara levou um susto quando viu que o amigo havia retornado a sua forma de Youko. Hiei ao ver a transformação apenas deu um sorriso sarcástico e disse:

— Depois daquela luta com Shigure, pensei que você não usaria nunca mais a forma de Youko...

— Não entendo o que quer dizer... Eu nunca disse que não me transformaria de novo. Apenas quis lutar na forma humana daquela vez.

— Pois é Kurama... Sabe, eu também pensava que você não usaria mais essa forma pra lutar... — Complementou Urameshi.

— Eh... Eu não me acostumei em ver você desse jeito... — Falou Kuwabara meio sem graça.

— Ah... — Disse Kurama Youko enquanto passava a mão na cabeça — Vamos deixar para falar disso depois... Temos que sair deste lugar primeiro.

— Parece que estamos fechados aqui... — Continuou Yusuke...

— Não tem portas... e nem sinal das passagens que usamos pra chegar aqui... — Observou Kuwabara.

— Youki se concentrando! — Interrompeu Hiei.

Os quatro se colocaram em posição de luta... esperando o que estava por vir. Sentiam uma incrível quantidade de Youki se reunindo. Não demorou muito pra perceberem que as partes dos bonecos estavam se mexendo.

— Nani...? — Exclamaram os quatro juntos.

Todos os pedaços começaram a se reunir em uma massa de energia. Estavam se reintegrando em um único ser. Bem maior.

— Essa é a mesma energia que eu senti no corredor... — Falou Yusuke.

— Sim...eu também senti. — Falou o Youko.

— Estavam nos usando pra formar alguma coisa mais forte... — disse Hiei.

— Droga! Como a gente vai lutar com ISSO, agora... Está ficando um pouco grande, não acham... e a gente também andou usando um bocado de energia aqui.

— Isso é verdade Kuwabara... Mas TAMANHO não é DOCUMENTO!

— Isso mesmo Yusuke... Não vamos nos deter assim tão facilmente.

— Com certeza... Kurama... "O Youki de Kurama está começando a vacilar... Acho que não vai poder se manter por muito tempo nessa forma. Mas se ele quer lutar assim... não vou me meter..." Hump... Pode estar até maior e um pouco mais forte... Mas tenho certeza que eu posso cuidar disso sozinho.

— Hiei! — Exclamou Kurama. — Está pensando em cuidar disso sozinho...

— Como esse baka disse... Estamos gastando muita energia aqui. Temos que começar a pensar em como vamos enfrentar quem está controlando isso. Eu fico com esse grandalhão e vocês recuperam a energia para os próximos. Assim dará tempo de eu me recuperar para o último... Quero lutar com o Mestre desse castelo... — Dizendo isso Hiei começou a desenfaixar o braço direito revelando a tatuagem em forma de dragão.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça. Iriam deixar que Hiei cuidasse disso sozinho e tentariam recuperar um pouco das forças. Afinal ele estava certo. Kurama não estava muito contente, principalmente por que percebeu uma certa preocupação do amigo. Afinal deveria ter percebido que não estava muito estável na forma de Youko.

"Se eu descansar um pouco vou poder manter essa forma por mais tempo e lutar no final. Esta me dando uma chance melhor de conseguir me vingar, Hiei? Não vou desperdiçar esse favor, meu amigo..." — Vamos curar esses ferimento! Venham vocês dois! — Kurama chamou Yusuke e Kuwabara para o lado do salão oposto à batalha que teria início. Pegou algumas plantas e começou a tratar dos seus ferimentos mais graves e dos outros para que pudessem se recuperar.

Hiei terminou de retirar toda a faixa de seu braço. O amontoado daquelas marionetes de madeira estava diante de si começando a tomar forma. "Não vou esperar essa coisa terminar de se juntar..."

— JAOU ENSATSU KUKURYU HAAAAAAA... — Um enorme Dragão em chamas negras se desvencilhou da tatuagem de Hiei e foi de encontro à massa de pedaços de bonecos. O Impacto de energias foi muito forte, fazendo que Hiei recuasse um pouco. Olhou admirado pelo que aconteceu. Toda aquela quantidade de energia, e seu golpe foi capaz de abrir um enorme buraco flamejante no meio do entulho. Porém quando pensou já ter terminado. Sentiu novamente a reunião de energia.

— Kisama... Vou ter que transformar essa coisa em cinzas.

Novamente Hiei começou a concentrar sua energia para um novo Kukuryu, porém a massa agora totalmente disforme se adiantou mandando uma imensa quantidade de energia contra Hiei, que não teve outra maneira de se defender a não ser usando o Kukuryu novamente. A luta se transformou em um combate de energia. Os dois golpes se encontravam entre os dois oponentes. Ambos mantendo a energia contra o outro o primeiro que vacilasse e perdesse seria levado pelo impacto das duas forças. Nesse momento os dois estavam exatamente no mesmo nível.

— O baixinho parece estar em vantagem... — Observou Kuwabara.

— É... Mas ele deve estar tão cansado quanto a gente. Se isso não se resolver logo vamos ter que fazer alguma coisa.

— Calma Yusuke. Ele disse que cuidaria disso. Mas receio que depois dessa luta ele não tenha mais condições de lutar por um tempo... — Concluiu Kurama.

"Se eu continuar assim... não vou conseguir acabar com essa coisa... Acho não vou poder reservar a mesma quantidade de energia que queria para próxima luta... Nesse caso... Que sinta o verdadeiro poder do Kukuryu em território do MAKAI" Hiei mudou de expressão repentinamente. Era possível ver um sorriso cínico em seu rosto. Seus companheiros perceberam qual seria sua atitude naquele momento e se prepararam para se defender. Já que se Hiei estava disposto a usar tanta energia eles poderiam ser atingidos também. A energia do Kukuryu se expandiu... Tornando-se predominante naquele embate de energias. Até crescer e engolir todo a massa disforme que se transformou em um mar de Chamas Negras desaparecendo em cinzas.

— Eh Hiei... mas um pouco você queimava a gente também! — Exclamou Urameshi enquanto se aproximava do youkai de fogo. — Tudo bem...? Parece que você conseguiu...

— Baka... É clar... — Hiei caiu antes de completar a frase sendo amparado por Yusuke.

— Eu já esperava por isso... Ele Dormiu. Gastou mais energia do que podia.

— Kuwabara, você poderia carregar o Hiei...

— Esper'aí Kurama... não adianta eu carregar ele se não temos para onde...

— Não é que os vermes conseguiram... — Uma voz que parecia vir de todas as direções interrompeu — Vermes... Mesmo assim irei acabar com todos vocês pessoalmente. Venham, a menos que prefiram morrer aí.

— Nirubogu... — Exclamou Kurama contraindo fortemente as mãos.

Uma passagem se abriu diante deles. Kuwabara pegou Hiei que estava dormindo carregando-o no ombro como já havia feito tantas vezes. Yusuke, Kurama e Kuwabara atravessaram juntos a passagem.

Era um salão enorme. Em uma extremidade, sentado em um trono estava uma estranha figura coberta por um manto escuro que sibilava intermitentemente em verde-fosforescente, com vários ideogramas piscando aleatoriamente, e mesmo com o rosto oculto quatro luzes vermelhas piscavam. Essa foi a imagem que mas chamou a tenção dos três que entraram no recinto. Ao lado da figura bizarra estava Nirubogu. Antes de se aproximar dos invasores ele fez um gesto de respeito ao seu Mestre e avançou até o centro do salão. Um salão largo e ricamente decorado com ideogramas. Kuwabara descansou Hiei em um canto antes de avançar para o centro juntamente com Kurama e Yusuke.

— Então essa é a sua verdadeira forma? — indagou Nirubogu — Nem um pouco impressionante.

— Acha que eu estivera interessado em cumprimentos de sua parte? — Kurama cerrou as mãos ainda mais — Vamos terminar aquela luta. Yusuke, Kuwabara, peço que fiquem fora disso...

— Tem certeza Kurama, você não estava muito bem na luta anterior até se transformar em Youko e o seu Youki não está num nível muito bom.

— Tudo bem Yusuke. "Então ele percebeu... mesmo assim falou em um tom baixo para que Nirubogu não pudesse ouvir..." Eu vou lutar...

— Tá legal... Vamos Kuwabara... vamos ficar com Hiei e assistir essa luta... que ela promete...

— Kurama vai lutar sozinho? Ele... — Kuwabara percebeu a situação assim que olhou o rosto do amigo. Kurama queria acertar as contas com aquele cara. Yusuke agiria só se fosse necessário. — "Luta mano-a-mano... Está certo... Não ia querer alguém interferindo numa luta dessas." É isso aí Kurama. Acaba com ele!

Kuwabara se juntou a Yusuke junto a Hiei. Kurama começou a concentrar energia. Nirubogu acompanhou o adversário fazendo o mesmo. Kurama pegou uma rosa vermelha entre os cabelos prateados. Imediatamente ela se transformou em chicote enroscando em sua mão direita. Em volta de Nirubogu o ar ficou tenso. Ideogramas vermelhos brilharam e fitas começaram a surgir em seu redor. Ficaram um tempo um olhando para o outro esperando o primeiro movimento. Mas foi Kurama que começou o ataque. Seu chicote voou certeiro, mas foi habilmente defendido com as fitas de Nirubogu. A luta teve início. O choque de energias era surpreendente.

— Você está notavelmente ferido, mas está lutando muito melhor. Por acaso isso tem a ver com a sua forma atual?

— Isso não tem nada a ver com a minha forma.

Kurama esperou o momento certo para tentar uma outra tática. Uma única semente foi arremessada em direção ao coração de Nirubogu.

— O que é isso? — Nirubogu havia parado a semente com suas fitas e a pegou entre os dedos? Que tipo de truque BARATO é esse...?

— "Ele a pegou... já esperava por isso" Você é um pouco melhor do que eu pensava...

— Acha que eu vou ser pego por um truque tão idiota?

— Hahaha talvez por que não...

— Nani?... Isso... é...

— ... uma semente muito especial... estive guardando para o momento adequado.

A semente nas mãos de Nirubogu começou a desprender uma enorme quantidade de energia que o deixou paralisado. E começou a crescer e se enroscar em seu corpo imóvel. Sugando o seu Youki e usando para se tornar cada vez mais forte.

— Eita... Esse truque do Kurama eu não conhecia... Pensei que seria uma luta daquelas... bem demoradas... Mas parece que ele já resolveu o assunto. Tôu até besta com isso... — comentou Yusuke a Kuwabara.

— É... pode até ser. Mas eu ainda acho esse tal de Nirubogu meio estranho. A energia dele não se alterou com o ataque...

— Tá ficando mais esperto, hein Kuwabara... hehehe Isso é verdade. Mas o Ataque de Kurama foi muito bom...

"Eu tenho certeza que o golpe foi suficiente, mas ele continua com o mesmo nível de Youki... Parece que isso se prolongará mais do que eu gostaria... Não posso mais sustentar essa forma por mais tempo... DROGA" Kurama pegou outras sementes em seus cabelos prateados. "Vou me arriscar um pouco... pelo esforço que Hiei fez por nós agora a pouco..."

— Yusuke! Kuwabara! Vou deixar o resto com vocês...

Dizendo isso Kurama apertou as sementes em sua mão. Elas cresceram entre seus dedos se enroscando em espiral até que ganhassem a forma de uma magnífica espada presa á sua mão. Nesse instante rapidamente sua forma humana pode ser vislumbrada. Sua energia não manteria a forma de youko por mais tempo. E quando voltasse a forma de Shuichi Minamino seus ferimentos seriam agravados pelos gastos excessivos de Youki. Ele tinha plena consciência de seus atos, mas arriscou tudo para chegar até ali, não desistiria. Não se daria por vencido.

— Hahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA... Que patético... Não está em condições de lutar comigo... — Dizendo isso Nirubogu aumentou o seu Youki se desvencilhando da armadilha em que caíra — Absolutamente patético... Hahahaha.

Kurama avançou para golpeílo, mas já tinha usado muita energia, sua velocidade estava prejudicada. Teria que esperar o momento certo para um ataque certeiro. "Ele não irá se aproximar de mim sem esperar nada. Preciso fazer com que ele pense que está ganhando de uma forma convincente." Kurama continuou atacando com a espada.

Nirubogu se esquivava de alguns golpes de outros mais inoportunos ele se defendia com as fitas, porém aquela espada tinha um ótimo corte, suas fitas estavam sendo cortadas. "Verme maldito... como ele consegue com essa força insignificante cortar a minha Técnica... Vou matílo logo de uma vez por todas!" Nirubogu Parou por um instante de atacar. Começou a sussurrar um tipo de mantra. Aos poucos as fitas aumentaram em quantidade ao seu redor... Serpenteando... Uma energia maligna passou a preencher todo o salão. Kurama foi empurrado para trás pelo youki de Nirubogu.

Kuwabara e Yusuke entraram em estado de alerta, a situação se inverteu drasticamente. "Paciência amigos... eu não vou perder." Kurama voltou a forma humana. A dor de seu corpo ningen fez com que ele se apoiasse no chão. A espada continuava presa a sua mão direita.

— No final... parece que eu me precipitei... Não necessitava de tanto youki pra terminar com você...

Nirubogu se aproximou lentamente de Kurama que não se moveu e permaneceu parado.

— Kurama! — Gritou Kuwabara que ia tentar ajudar o amigo até sentir a mão de Urameshi em seu ombro.

— Ainda não Kuwabara... Vamos observar só mais um pouco... — A energia de Yusuke também estava se elevando... estava se preparando para ajudar o amigo se fosse o caso.

— Não importa AGORA... £¢µë§ Ðë£µë£§ µø§¢å. — o mantra escoava por todos os lados... até que o silêncio foi feito repentinamente.

Neste instante. Vários ideogramas surgiram no corpo de Nirubogu. E começaram a se desprender de seu corpo. Indo em direção ao seu adversário. Kurama não se defendeu recebeu o ataque. Um ataque conhecido. Era uma variação da técnica que o havia aprisionado. Percebeu a dor aumentando em seu corpo. "Ainda não está na hora... Eu preciso agüentar só mais um pouco até a hora de revidar." Kurama gritou quando os ideogramas passaram a integrar seu corpo caindo no chão. Yusuke estava preparado para intervir.

— Hummmm... Pensei que duraria mais... mas acho que agora... não vou matílo... Vou fazer você pagar pela humilhação que me causou diante do meu Mestre...

Nirubogu se aproximou ainda mais de Kurama que estava caído de bruços ao chão. Chutou-o uma vez ouvindo um gemido. Não satisfeito com isso. Chutou várias vezes. Até que resolveu pisar em seu adversário. Nesse momento Yusuke estava decidido a intervir nessa luta apesar do pedido que lhe fora feito pelo amigo. Mas quando ia se mover. Quando Nirubogu ia desferir o golpe que desejava. Kurama rapidamente voltou-se do chão levantando sua espada e atravessando o inimigo. Nirubogu não foi capaz de se defender.

— Mal... di... to... c..co...mo...

Nirubogu caiu no chão ao lado de Kurama. A espada havia se desprendido de sua mão e agarrado ao seu adversário... E agora estava sugando-lhe todo o sangue... Do punho da espada brotavam lindas flores de uma beleza ímpar. Apesar de ter aparentemente vencido a luta Kurama permaneceu caído. Yusuke e Kuwabara correram para socorrer o amigo.

— Kurama... Kurama... Como você estÿ — Perguntou Yusuke enquanto amparava o amigo. Ele percebeu aqueles ideogramas desaparecendo um a um. Mas Kurama não estava bem... estava esgotado. — Acho que é melhor você descansar agora. Ei você aí... Ô esquisitão... Vai ficar aí só olhando sem dizer nada... Você é o próximo da lista, falou? Ei Kuwabara carrega ele até o Hiei. Se esse cara for tão bom como o outro... vamos ter uma boa luta aqui.

— Vê se não esquece de mim Urameshi. Eu também estou a fim de lutar! — Kuwabara pegou Kurama e carregou-o até onde estava Hiei.

Chegando perto de Hiei e deixando Kurama. Kuwabara percebeu que Hiei estava acordando.

— Ei baixinho... se demorasse mais você ia perder essa luta também.

Hiei abriu os olhos devagar. Não por ainda não estar recuperado totalmente, mas sim por que uma estranha sensação tomou conta de todo seu corpo. Jurava que havia sentido o vento do Makai em seu rosto. E a vegetação tocando suas pernas. Um sonho? "Sonho... que idéia mais estúpida... eu não sonho com esse tipo de coisa... Não sei, tenho um pressentimento estranho..."

— Kurama? — Hiei exclamou cheio de espanto ao se deparar com o companheiro ao seu lado.

— Foi uma luta e tanto... Ele venceu, mas usou muito ki.

— Hump... no estado em que já se encontrava...? Já era de se esperar.

Hiei se levantou e juntamente com Kuwabara foram em direção a Yusuke.

— Que carinha mais esquisito. Ele nem se mexeu. E fica aí piscando que nem vaga-lume... — Falou Yusuke aos companheiros.

— É esse cara que manda nesse lugar... — Falou Kuwabara.

— Hump... Ele parece não estar ligando muito pra nossa presença aqui...

— Ei... Você aí... ô vaga-lume... Vai ficar aí parado olhando, ô dos quatro olhos...

As luzes vermelhas em sua face oculta pararam de piscar e se fixaram naquele que o irritava insistentemente. Aos poucos pode se observar um movimento daquela estranha figura. Um movimento como o de um filme em que faltam quadros. Ele parecia flutuar. Era realmente algo muito bizarro. Ele se aproximou um pouco dos invasores de seu castelo... De seu Labirinto... Uma voz que parecia vir de lugar nenhum foi ouvida.

— Hahahahahaha... vocês venceram o meu Labirinto... os primeiros a chegar tão longe em meus domínios... Por resistirem as minhas armadilhas e terem vencido a minha criação... Eu não matarei vocês... pessoalmente... Porém quero saber se são capazes de escapar com vida deste lugar... HAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

A bizarra figura do Mestre do castelo passou a aparecer e desaparecer em várias posição em todo o salão. Até mesmo em pé nas paredes e no teto.

— Caracas... Esse cara é doidão... — Disse Yusuke... — Mas comigo não é mole não... REIGUNNNNNNN...

Yusuke mandou um potente Reigun contra o Mestre, o Reigun o atravessou e desapareceu... E do mestre a única reação era rir, ria e desaparecia e surgia em várias posições diferentes.

— Yu.. Yusuke... — Kurama chamou — Não deve ser tão fácil atingi-lo... não... não se... ele tiver mesmo O Artefato...

— Kurama... Que história de artefato é essa...

— Foi por isso que ele veio até aqui — respondeu Hiei a Yusuke enquanto se dirigia ao amigo ferido...

— Hiei... Estou com uma sensação estranha... Eu sinto vento no meu rosto e a relva tocando minhas pernas... Aqui não tem portas nem jane... janelas...

— Fique quieto! Você disse vento...? Eu também senti o vento... Na verdade... Ainda estou sentindo... Yusuke... você está sentindo isso?

— Sentindo? Sentido o quê... ? Vocês piraram é...

— Eh... Tem uma coisa estranha aqui mesmo... está ventando? — respondeu Kuwabara.

— Ventando? Caracas... não é que é mesmo... está ventando... Eu não percebi antes... com tanta coisa acontecendo. Mas está ventando mesmo... E daí? Temos que dar um jeito de acabar com esse cara.

Hiei fechou os olhos. Nem soube o porquê dessa sua reação. Mas fechou os olhos e sentiu o vento batendo em seu rosto. E em seguida sentiu uma vegetação seguir o vento e tocar as suas pernas. Estendeu as mãos e tocou-as com as pontas dos dedos. "Isso é real?"

— Hiei! Todos gritaram várias vezes pelo nome do amigo desde que ele fechou os olhos ficou imóvel. E não respondeu mais aos apelos dos amigos.

— Hi... Hiei... — chamou Kurama que estava bem perto dele — O que é isso afinal... Acho que vou imitílo... não sei por que... mas quero fazê-lo.

— O que houve com ele, Kurama? — Perguntou Yusuke.

— Não tenho certeza... mas... mas eu vou imitar o gesto dele e sugiro que vocês façam o mesmo... — dizendo essas palavras Kurama fechou os olhos.

— Kurama... Kurama! — Yusuke começou a chamar o amigo, mas este não o respondia, nem reagia. Hiei também não reagia. — "Que diabos está acontecendo aqui..."

— Yusuke... Vamos fazer o mesmo... eu acho que vai dar certo...

— Dar certo? DAR CERTO? Você chama isso aqui de dar certo? Você quer ficar que nem eles?

— Minha intuição não estava funcionando muito bem até agora... mas... mas agora eu a... eu tenho certeza de que isso é o que devemos fazer.

— Cara... se você estiver errado...eu juro que te arrebento todo!

Yusuke e Kuwabara fecharam os olhos...

Kurama sentiu o vento tocando o seu rosto. Sentiu seus cabelos dançarem ao vento. Sentiu a relva acompanhar a corrente e tocar suas pernas. Esticou as mãos e sentiu-as o roçar em suas mãos. Não estava sentado encostado em uma parede... estava em pé. Sentia o peso de seu corpo em suas pernas. Abriu lentamente os olhos e viu Hiei diante de si. Em um campo... um largo campo no Makai... em que a vegetação chegava até os seus joelhos.

— Onde estamos?

— Quando abri os olhos alguns minutos atrás foi o que eu encontrei... nenhum sinal de castelo, ou qualquer coisa relacionado com o que estava acontecendo. Absolutamente nada. Apenas vocês parados como estátuas de olhos fechados aí... — Apontou para Kurama como também para Yusuke e Kuwabara que continuavam em pé de olhos fechados.

— O que isso significa?

— Esperava que você pudesse me responder, Kurama...

Yusuke e Kuwabara abriram os olhos. A expressão de suas faces era a própria perplexidade.

— Eu... o quê... onde?

— Eu disse que daria certo... mas pode me bater pra eu ter certeza que isso não é um sonho...

— Pois não, Kuwabara...

— Aiiiiiiiii! Pô Urameshi... não tão forte...

— Não creio que isso seja realmente um sinal de realidade. Afinal seja lá onde estivemos antes. Ou onde estamos. A dor é uma constante.

— O seu ferimento... Kurama... Você está de pé?

— Sim... Yusuke... Eu continuo ferido... mas na verdade... De uma maneira bem menos grave. E vocês como estão?

— É... eu tenho ainda um ferimento na perna... mas está bem melhor...eu acho.

— O meu braço também...

— Eu me sinto ótimo... e depois a única coisa que eu tinha mesmo eram alguns arranhões. E onde estamos?

— Creio, eu, Kuwabara, que estamos em alguma parte do Makai... Hiei, já pode usar o seu Jagan?

— Sim, Kurama... Estamos em campos no Reino de Raizen... Daqui poderemos ir para o Ningenkai ou qualquer outro lugar.

Todos estavam estarrecidos. Resolveram voltar ao Templo da Mestra Genkai para esclarecerem os fatos. Encontrar Koenma e saber o que houve depois de tudo. Declaração de guerra. Aquele pergaminho. Porém quando decidiram sair daquele lugar...

— Hahahahaha Eu me diverti muito com vocês... Se quiserem me divertir mais um pouco estarei esperando vocês... — A estranha voz que vinha de lugar nenhum foi ouvida mais uma vez antes de partirem...

— O QUÊ? Vocês não lembram de nada disso? Do pergaminho? Da declaração de GUERRA? NADA?

— Eu já disse... você é surdo. Eu sou velha, mas ainda não estou esclerosada, moleque! Eu já disse que vocês resolveram investigar alguma coisa no Makai e sumiram por dois dias! Foi isso que aconteceu. Koenma já estava querendo mandar tropas de apoio...

— Hump! Tudo não passou de uma ilusão...

— É baixinho... e os nossos ferimentos... como é que podia ser uma ilusão?

— Bem... parafraseando um filme... O corpo não sobrevive sem a mente, Kuwabara.

— Mas Kurama... isso é... Eu não consigo acreditar... Se bem que aquele lugar era tão estranho quanto um sonho... mas era tão real... Tudo nele parecia verdadeiro... mesmo sendo um pouco absurdo.

— Kuwabara... eu realmente sei disso... mas não tenho uma explicação melhor...

— Cara... eu quero ir atrás daquele idiota de qualquer jeito!

— Moleque BURRO! — Genkai deu um sopapo na cabeça de Yusuke — O que pensa fazer se encontrar esse Mago de novo? Do jeito que foram enganados acham que poderiam fazer alguma coisa contra ele?

A expressão de todos era de desconforto. Mas a Mestra Genkai estava certa. Nada poderiam fazer se voltassem a encontrar o Mago que os enganou e se divertiu a custa deles. Tudo que poderia fazer era esperar. Esperar e talvez quem sabe poderiam então entender tudo aquilo. Até mesmo poderia ter uma revanche. A revolta por tudo o que passaram. Por terem sido enganados de tal maneira tomou conta de todos. Mas não havia mais nada... Absolutamente nada a ser feito agora.

_Fim?_

**Nota da Autora:** Não é que a fic tenha realmente terminado... não me Matem... ainda v... Mas é que o final que eu tinha planejado acabou por virar um extra... para que vocês realmente não me matem... v não estão entendendo...? Então leiam o extra v ai ai ai... acho que depois dessa vou ter que dizer: Não conheci o outro mundo por... foi sem querer querendo... v


	2. Extra 1: The End

_**Extra 1: The End I**_

Yusuke: Quê... que história é essa? Pô velhinha... que negócio é esse de Mago Ilusionista de nível 17?

Kurama: Hahahaha... hahaha... Eu nunca me diverti tanto... Um Mago Ilusionista... eu não esperava mesmo por isso... hahahaha

Hiei: Jogo ningen idiota... como é que vocês me convenceram a jogar esse absurdo?

Kuwabara: Bem que tinha alguma coisa errada... eu devia ter pressentido isso... Não dá pra acreditar nisso...

Yusuke: Mas que SACO... quando a gente pediu pra você narrar... podia pelo menos ter criado algo melhor...

Genkai: Seu MOLEQUE... Eu disse que não estava afim. E vocês é que insistiram para que eu narrasse ADD para vocês... Fora que queriam por que queria a participação do Hiei... e como ele não queria interpretar um personagem... tivemos que usar vocês mesmos no JOGO... Acham que isso é fácil para o Mestre?

Yusuke: Bah... mas precisava fazer a gente lutar de mentira?

Kurama: Yusuke... mas o divertimento de um RPG não é a interpretação?

Yusuke: Pô, Kurama... Pode até ser... mas eu queria te o prazer de ter lutado e vencido... E eu nem lutei... Acabou sendo só você e o Hiei... Eu tô chateado.

Genkai: Então não me peça pra narrar nada pra vocês!

Yusuke: É... mas... Como é que q gente vai jogar sem um Mestre? Não tem graça...

Kurama: Hehehehe... mas eu me diverti... e até gostaria de jogar contra esse Mago Ilusionista de Décimo Sétimo Nível novamente...

Keiko: Eu achei engraçado... Principalmente quando Yusuke, Kuwabara e Hiei tiraram falha crítica naquela caverna e caíram um em cima do outro... foi muito engraçado!

Yusuke: Acham que a gente não percebeu? Você, Kurama, Yukina, Shizuru, e até mesmo a Mestra não paravam de rir da gente.

Hiei: Hump! Jogo ningen idiota!

Kuwabara: Hehehe... mas eu é que saí inteiro no final. Se você não concordasse comigo ficaria preso com o Mago... HAHAHAHA ninguém pode com o grande Kuwabara.

Kurama: É mas você usou a sua intuição com os dados. E conseguiu um sucesso crítico naquela hora das espadas. Se não fosse por isso estaria tão mal quanto o resto de nós.

Yusuke: Se bem que você se deu malzaço naquele calabouço...

Genkai: É o que ganham quanto tentam agir sozinhos na minha MESA.

Kurama: Eu não reclamo... Me diverti muito.

Hiei: Jogo ningen estúpido!

Keiko: Da próxima vez eu vou querer jogar também! E você Yukina vai querer jogar?

Yukina: Acho que sim. Pareceu bem divertido... (risos)

Yusuke: Então é melhor a gente derrotar esse TAL Mago...

Kurama: Derrotar um Mago de Décimo Sétimo Nível? Hahahaha... com as nossas fichas...? Yusuke você só pode estar brincando? Tem idéia de quantos sucessos críticos nós iremos precisar para isso?

Hiei: Jogo ningen idiota!

Yusuke: A gente manda o Kuwabara usar os dados...

Kuwabara: Isso é contra as regras... além do mais...

Genkai: Ele também tirou uma falha crítica lembra do Tubarão?

Todos, exceto Kuwabara: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA com certeza a melhor parte do JOGO! HAHAHA hahahaha

Kuwabara: Pô... isso é sacanagem... tudo EU...

_FIM do Primeiro Extra_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas da Autora:** _Hehehe Agora eu sei que vocês querem a minha cabeça... Mas vamos as notas. Eu comecei a escrever essa fic de brincadeira diretamente em um e-mail da HK Yaoi ML (notaram que não tem yaoi?) Por causa de um Desenho da Washu M. q ue tinha um Kurama lindo... machucadinho e enrolado em fitas . E assim nasceu uma das fics mais doidas da história. Outra coisa eu me inspirei em um jogo de RPG que eu joguei. Narrativa do Mestre Mario. Foi o ADD rápido e sujo. Uma coisa que fez a gente rir pra caramba (ele está de prova que a minha estória é diferente do Jogo... exceto pelo Mago Ilusionista de Nível 17). Por isso mesmo eu ri bastante quando me pediram permissão para usarem a estória em um RPG. Eu já conhecia o final.

**Agradecimentos especiais:**_  
__Ao Mario por ter nos narrado um ADD rápido e sujo.  
__  
A todo pessoal da HK Yaoi ML por ter me incentivado a continuar e terminar a primeira fic de minha vida... Arigatou Minna-san e pra vocês eu fiz o Extra 2._


	3. Extra 2: Making Of

_**Extra 2: Making Of I**_

**HK Yaoi ML Apresenta: Jigoku no Labyrinth – Making Of**

Lalachan: Vamos apresentar para vocês em primeiríssima mão o Making Of do imperdível Filme Jigoku no Labyrinth. Uma Produção HK Yaoi ML! Esse filme tem a direção e roteiro de Tokiko (nota: que não será elogiada por estar escrevendo isso v); Cenários e Efeitos Especiais Red Fox e Dhandara; Câmera Women: Washu M. e Rhina; continuístas Ana-chan e Bela Youkai; Claquete Women Dellyfox (gomen, mas quando eu comecei a escrever acho que você ainda não fazia parte da ML mas mesmo assim aqui tem um espaço pra você v); Maquiagem Gisel (vocês entenderão). E é claro Produção de e Entrevista de Lalachan e HK Yaoi ML Produções.

**Entrevista 1: Yusuke Urameshi que interpreta Yusuke Urameshi**

Lalachan: O que você achou de atuar neste filme?

Yusuke: Bem... o que eu posso dizer? Foi bastante divertido... Achei o set de filmagens muito descontraído. Eu gosto disso. Apesar de alguns contra-tempos que tivemos.

Lalachan: Acha que suas fãs vão gostar deste filme?

Yusuke: As minhas fãs? Disso eu não sei... Mas com certeza essas fãs loucas sanguinárias que o Kurama arranjou devem gostar... Eu não consigo entender esse lance... Mas é melhor pra mim que ele tenha ficado com essas loucas...

Lalachan oOv: Er... Bem... Como foi lidar com a equipe de trabalho durante as filmagens?

Yusuke: Eu já disse pra diretora... Se for pra atuar em outro filme eu quero outra Maquiadora... pelo menos pra mim... Não estou nem aí se o Kurama se liga nessas paradas SM... Eu sei que queria dar um ar realista mas... Bem... Eu gostei muito... Apesar das Câmeras Womens estarem mais interessadas nos erros de filmagem...

Lalchan v: Bem... acho que vamos passar para outra parte deste Making Of.

**Erros de Filmagens 1: No calabouço com Kurama**

Dellyfox: No Calabouço; cena 2, take 1.

Diretora: Ação!

_Hiei cortou as fitas que prendiam Kurama com sua espada. Kurama despencou e foi amparado pelo amigo. Hiei o apoiou no chão, enquanto continuava a chamar o seu nome esperando que recuperasse a consciência._

Hiei: Kurama... ... ... (murmurando enquanto tirava as fitas de Kurama)

Yusuke: Caramba... Como ele est�? (entrando na cela) O que serão estas coisas nele...?

Hiei: (coloca o ouvido no coração de Kurama) Kurama...

Hiei começa a acariciar Kurama. E d�-lhe um profundo beijo...

Yusuke e Kuwabara: Hiei?

Continuístas: Isso não estava no Script (sussurrando ) Mas quem se importa?

Diretora: Câmeras! Eu quero um Close "Será que eles me ouviram v?"

Câmeras: Estamos rodando (sussurraram )

Kurama: Hiei... aqui não é um bom lugar para isso... Mas... ah quem se importa...

Dellyfox: No calabouço; cena 2, take 2. (horas depois)

Diretora: Ação!

_Hiei cortou as fitas que prendiam Kurama com sua espada. Kurama despencou e foi amparado pelo amigo. Hiei o apoiou no chão, enquanto continuava a chamar o seu nome esperando que recuperasse a consciência._

Hiei: Kurama... ... ... (murmurando enquanto tirava as fitas de Kurama)

Yusuke: Caramba... Como ele est�? (entrando na cela) O que serão estas coisas nele...?

Hiei: (coloca o ouvido no coração de Kurama) Kurama...

(Hiei passa os dedos por entre os cabelos de Kurama)

Yusuke: Acho que isso vai acontecer de novo...

Kuwabara: estou com fome... vamos comer algo?

Diretora: Câmeras... Vocês trocaram o rolo?

Câmeras: Um rolo novinho

Kurama: (Segurando o rosto de Hiei) Sabe... acho que podemos aproveita melhor esse Set. ( Toma Hiei nos braços) Mas agora é a minha vez...

Diretora e equipe de filmagem:

Dellyfox: No calabouço; cena 2, take 240 (várias tentativas depois).

Diretora: Açãoooo! (bocejando o zzzz)

_Hiei cortou as fitas que prendiam Kurama com sua espada. Kurama despencou e foi amparado pelo amigo. Hiei o apoiou no chão, enquanto continuava a chamar o seu nome esperando que recuperasse a consciência._

Hiei: Kurama... ... ... (murmurando enquanto tirava as fitas de Kurama)

Yusuke: Caramba... Como ele est�? (entrando na cela) O que serão estas coisas nele...?

Hiei: (coloca o ouvido no coração de Kurama) Kurama...

Yusuke: Acho melhor a gente tirar ele daqui Kuwabara...

Kurama: Hiei... Yusuke... Kuwabara...

Diretora: Corta! (um pouco decepcionada V) Perfeito vamos pra próxima cena

Dellyfox: Na Calabouço cena 2, take 240.

Todos: Ehhhhhhhhhh e batem palmas

Diretora: Ei... eu quero tudo que foi filmado indo pra edição... Temos um bom lemon aqui

Câmeras: CLARO

Yusuke: Cara... eu já não estava mais agüentando essa melação oOv

**Entrevista 2: Hiei que interpretou Hiei**

Lalachan : Então... Hiei... como foi trabalhar nesse filme?

Hiei: Hump!

Lalachan v: o que você achou de trabalhar com a equipe de filmagens?

Hiei: Hump!

Lalachan vv: Acha que suas fãs irão gostar desse filme?

Hiei: Hump!

Lalachan vvv:... Er... não tem nenhum recado para os seus fãs?

Hiei: Quero aquela Diretora e Maquiadora e qualquer uma louca desse tipo longe... do KURAMA...

Lalachan OO: (engolindo em seco)... Vamos para a próxima parte...

**No Set de filmagens**

Diretora: Corta! Perfeito... Maquiadora... O sangue do Kurama já éstá muito seco... ... Retoque a "maquiagem".

Gisel: Com todo o prazer. Qual corte fica melhor... o da Katana ou ou será que esse chicote aqui é melhor?

Diretora: Eu adoro Katanas... Mas ainda não tentamos o chicote...

Kurama: oOv... "Como eu me meti nisso?"

**Entrevista 3: Kazuma Kuwabara que interpretou Kazuma Kuwabara**

Lalachan: Então como foi atuar em um filme como Jigoku no Labyrinth?

Kuwabara: Foi legal... Eu sempre soube que eu tinha pinta pra galã de filme de ação... E afinal foi uma boa aventura. Me diverti muito apesar...

Lalachan v: Como foi trabalhar com a equipe?

Kuwabara: Foi muito legal... a Set era bem descontraído... aliás descontraído demais... Eu já desconfiava que o Hiei e o Kurama andavam muito juntos... mas ficar daquele jeito na frente das câmeras... e o pior que parece que o orçamento do filme...

Lalachan vvv: Acha que suas fãs vão gostar do filme?

Kuwabara: Mas é claro que sim... Afinal terão a oportunidade de ver o Grande Kuwabara... hehehehehe... por que as Flores tem que ser de Cere...

Yukina: Gomen kudasai! Eu trouxe umas bebidas especiais para eles...

Kuwabara: Yukina-sannnnnnnnnn...

Yukina: Ganbatte, né... Kazuma-san...

Kuwabara... Ahhhhhhhh Yukina –san... Esse é o poder do Amor...

Lalachan vvvvv: Vamos para a próxima parte...

**Erros de Filmagens 2: A Cachoeira de Lava**

Red Fox: Estou tendo problemas com os efeitos especiais... como acha que gente vai fazer essa cachoeira?

Diretora: Desculpe, mas a gente gastou metade do Orçamento só nas filmagens dos Erros do Kurama e Hiei... v

Dhandara: Também não dá pra esquecer os outros detalhes...

Diretora: Vamos nos esforçar nessa parte e tentar o melhor com o baixo orçamento... v Gomen...

Red Fox v: Mas até que foi por uma boa causa?

Dhandara: E se a gente pedisse mais orçamento? V

Diretora: Quem vai falar com a Lalachan? v

Diretora, RedFox e Dhandara:... V

Diretora: Essa cena é difícil... Vocês devem atuar sem cenário! Ele será integrado digitalmente depois pela Red

Dellyfox: A Cachoeira de Lava; cena única, take 1.

Diretora: Ação!

_Hiei parou e em seguida os seus companheiros._

Yusuke? o que era para eu falar mesmo?

Diretora: Corta!

Dellyfox: A Cachoeira de Lava; cena única, take 2.

Hiei: Isso deve ser outra ilusão... Isso está... (fecha os olhos, tonto)

Yusuke: Veja! Tem um tipo de cachoeira atrás dessa caverna, se é que podemos chamar assim.

Diretora: Corta!

Yusuke... HAHAHAHA foi mal... é que isso é tão absurdo... que diferença que faz... a Cachoeira atrás da Caverna... hehehehe

Diretora : "Maldito baixo orçamento que ainda vai por água a baixo..."

Dellyfox: A Cachoeira de Lava; cena única, take 3.

Hiei: (indignado) Dane-se esse lugar... Isso já está me deixando louco. Como podemos entrar no castelo se a única passagem fica no sentido contrário!

Yusuke: Hiei, o seu Jagan não funciona aqui? Você não pode achar a verdade no meio desse absurdo todo...

Hiei: O meu Jagan não mostra absolutamente nada!

Yusuke: Kuwabara...

Kuwabara: Eu não tenho certeza, minha... ahhh minha... Xiiii demorou tanto pra chegar essa parte que eu esqueci...V

Diretora: Corta! > #

Yusuke: (sussurrando) Acho que ela está ficando meio brava com isso

Dellyfox: A Cachoeira de Lava; cena única, take 4.

Hiei parou e em seguida os seus companheiros.

Yusuke: (atordoado) Eu devo tá pirando na batatinha... a lava está caído para cima...!

Hiei: Isso deve ser outra ilusão... Isso está... (fecha os olhos, tonto)

Yusuke: Veja! Tem um tipo de caverna atrás dessa cachoeira, se é que podemos chamar assim.

Hiei: (indignado) Dane-se esse lugar... Isso já está me deixando louco. Como podemos entrar no castelo se a única passagem fica no sentido contrário!

Yusuke: Hiei, o seu Jagan não funciona aqui? Você não pode achar a verdade no meio desse absurdo todo...

Hiei: O meu Jagan não mostra absolutamente nada!

Yusuke: Kuwabara...

Kuwabara: Eu não tenho certeza, minha intuição também não está me dizendo nada...

Yusuke, Kuwabara e Hiei: Vamos!

Dellyfox: A Cachoeira de Lava; cena única, take 4.

Diretora: Corta! Está perfeito... Red prepare para os efeitos especiais...

**Entrevista 4: Kurama Youko que interpreta Kurama Youko...**

Lalachan: Como foi... como foi trabalhar nesse filme?

Kurama: Ahh... Foi muito bom...eu me diverti um bocado no set de filmagens com o Hiei... Realizei algumas de minhas fant... Er... Foi bem descontraído e sabe... eu gostei muito... exceto pelo entusiasmo da Diretora e Maquiadora em tornar a maquiagem convincente...

Lalachan v: Acha que suas fãs vão gostar desse filme?

Kurama: Sim... certamente vão gostar muito mais desse Making Of

Lalachan: Você parece conhecer bens as suas fãs...

Kurama: Sim... já que atuei em várias produções do gênero... o Hiei também... Até mesmo com o Yomi e Kuronue...

Ana-chan e Washu: Onde? Onde? Cadê?

Kurama e Lalachan V:... ... ... ... ...

Kurama: Bem... eu sem que algumas são um tanto entusiasmadas... Assim como a Maquiadora... Mas apesar de tudo... espero que elas gostem de mim... mesmo sem estar em pedaços... Acredita que a Diretora me convidou para atuar em um que eu perdia a cabeça? Do jeito que...

Lalachan VVVVVVV: Bem... Encerramos por aqui esse Making Of... Qual a mensagem dos Atores para seus fãs?

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama: Espero que gostem desse filme ...

Hiei: Hump!

_FIM do Making Of_

**Notas da Autora:** Espero que todos tenham gostado muito dessa fic.  
Finalizada em 08/04/2003 Quero os comentários!


End file.
